A Warm Reunion
by Amethyst-Phoenixx
Summary: Living long enough to travel the worlds makes one meet people that grows fond of with the matter of time. Fate can sometimes let cruel things happen to lose them and leave ample scars. However, when Destiny binds centuries together, then even the famous Vampire Hunter becomes grateful for meeting his dear Nane; a woman who raised him when he was only a child. (Oc)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome. This is a Vampire Hunter D story and is the first story I have decided to publish on FanFiction. Hope you will enjoy and I apologize if you find mistakes. Inform me and I shall correct them immediately._

 ** _Be aware that the story tells from my OC's POV._**

 _"Dialogues"_

 _Thoughts_

 **Another language**

 ** _Inner Demon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Dawn was approaching quite handsomely, painting the semi murky sky into rich colors of yellowish grey, turquoise blue, and a wee navy. I had made my way towards a specific castle; one that Dante had found for me through one of Enzo's employees living as a wealthy aristocrat outside the town. Not forgetting to mention that I had insisted to have the day off, but that idiot Demon Hunter just yawned and handed me the paper nonchalantly. Dante excluded himself from accompanying me by giving the lame excuse for being tired from his previous mission- which was a few minutes before my departure- and had finished it in five minutes by just killing three lesser demons in front of his shop.

It's all Enzo's fault! he's the one who finds us jobs and Dante agrees on any of them and on any terms that he can lay hands on.

 _Next time, I'll make him come with me._ I spat those words with venom.

A few steps past the long and wide stone bridge and I found myself staring with awe at the huge castle;

The castle of Chains...

The Castle of the bloody countess Carmella.

The countess that I had heard once Dracula had gotten so furious by her vein, ambition, and infinite lust for blood that he had to stab her through the heart while she slept, putting an end into her miserable fate.

The sword itself was said to be made by Dracula himself, and the act of taking care of the leech was regarded as his Noble deed. However, that bloody bat never managed to do something well and clean all by himself; therefore, asking for help when in the moment of zenith of a precarious event was his habit.

 _And on his list of Aiding Allies, I was on the top of that damn black list!_

However, I didn't want to think about it at the current moment. That mad for nothing bat! Speaking of bats, I suddenly stepped on the wrong place of the solid ground and found countless of those blood suckers spring out like oil being gushed out of a fresh made hole and blocked my view for a brief moment.

How I hate surprises! Watching those murky flapping creatures gradually fading away, I found myself staring at the Castle again. Quite frankly, I felt my mouth agape from the luxury and the enchanting presence that surrounded everywhere of the structure. From those tall skyscraping towers to those futuristic metal made walls that sieged the entire prehistoric Medieval like palace.

Having my senses in full alert, I could feel the strong force of magic shields and spells all around myself. It was actually too much to bear, and something about the place was being conspicuously off. Not forgetting to mention, I could feel the sudden rush of excitement bubble inside of me, and this usually was a sign of a coming peril waiting up ahead.

 _ **Nervous aren't we? Or is it... Excitement?**_

 _I'm sure I'll find something quite interesting in here. I wonder if there'll be enemies worth fighting?_

"I hope Dante has considered the amount of payment as well… or else, I will kill him." I sighed at the thought and made my way towards the interior of the colossus mansion.

Entering, the first thing that caught my attentions was the nuisance scent of a metallic smell, too familiar and nostalgic to be ignored:

Blood!

It followed another familiar scent that made the pits of my stomach churn uncomfortably; the scent of rotten and dissolved fabric and leather concealed tactfully behind aristocratic silks and fresh sewed garments of the finest type; the scent of corps long dead which still walk among the living with a disguise that hold paraffin skin and the unearthly beauty of porcelain dolls.

Yes, vampires…

It had been ages since I had seen one of those blood suckers. Although, I had lived long enough to be acknowledged as a vampire hunter myself, yet, never liked killing them unless obliged to. During the times of my hunting business, there were two types of vampires in the world that I had the privilege to encounter: those that were known as the Nobility, who were vampires aware and awake of their doings. And the others which were normal humans that had received the Kiss of Nobility and changed into zombies or sometimes called Ghouls for their masters to be controlled.

Poor fellas, they were most to pity. The full blooded Nobles used those under their slavery for experiments and other researches, and with the help of the high developed technology afford to them by their Sacred Ancestor, Count Dracula, they had achieved many variable results. Some managed to build many kinds of fatal weapons unknown to humans. Some created creatures horrifying beyond mans' reckoning, and some made monsters to control over others. Nevertheless, the list of their mortifying doings and evil intentions had reached an unlimited peak.

I was lost in thoughts of the things they had done when suddenly, an obvious presence of another being that was quite bothersome, brought me back to reality. It made me feel a sense of nostalgic melancholy. I could swear that the air that floated around me began to emit the fragment of citruses.

 _Where have I smelt that before?! Oranges and Jasmines?! Surely I have smelt it… on a specific person… But on whom?_

Closing my eyes to concentrate my demonic senses, like a dog sniffing the owner of the scent, I sniffed the air deliberately. To my bad luck, it was a fruitless attempt as my memory failed me. I opened my eyes with an irritated sigh and turned toward the stairs.

Suddenly, the sound of sweet steel piercing into thin air like a sharp knife caught my attention. I dodged the coming sword towards my way from behind, rolling back on my feet fast enough, and taking out my own double swords. I attacked with my full might and found a single long and elegant sword, blocking my twin blades perfectly.

Since the Castle was made for a Noble, the attempt to find some light in order to decipher the face of my opponent was a try in vain, but I could clearly assume that my attacker was a young man.

It didn't take long till the pushes I forced upon him, made the youth take some unsteady steps back and land under a small ray of sunlight piercing through the roof and shine on him like a spotlight.

Long cloak, a perfect fitted armored suit, a blue enigmatic pendant on his chest; everything on him- except from his amulet, skin and hair- was wrapped in the color of the night; pitch black. His whole appearance was wrapped in a such murky color that you would likely to find only in the depths of abyss. It sure gave him the advantage to sneak behind opponents and conceal in the shadows well, like a Leopard that awaits its pray. It seems like, _I_ was being the pray the whole time.

His youthful face was covered under his long brimmed hat. That long beautiful chestnut mane of his cascaded long behind his shoulders. Some waves ran down his chest and some used to wave around his features by his graceful movements. Sparks began to dance from the spot where our blades clashed and I could feel his might was becoming fierce and stronger by each push, although his strength was clear that it had excelled under excellent training throughout time.

I felt him push further in return and I realized that he's strength matched no ordinary man's since his power was competing with mines ('cause I am no ordinary human, I suppose it was a reasonable calculation I speculated!). Opting as to not underestimating his skills and might, I learned quite zealously that he was a worthy opponent.

Sprinting back at the same time, we both stood face to face a shy ten feet back. Still his face was concealed under the shadow of his traveler's hat and the lack of light in the hall was starting to run my patience thin.

 _Dang it! I want to see his face. Maybe I am fighting with an acquaintance or something?! If he might be a new enemy, I would gladly memorize another face in my album for future encounters._

"You sure are a good warrior, no doubt. I see you have excellent skills in handling your piece of beauty." I enthused towards his long sword, the little crescent curve on the tip was giving it a Eurasian look.

To my disappointment, no reply came. With the heavy light which was focused like a spot-light on me, I could assume how clearly he was observing my features while I was burning with curiosity to see his visage. When I wanted to leap for another attack, the sound of an ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the hall. Distracted by the job at hand, I decided to let the personal fight slip for the moment. After all, I had a mission as top priority to accomplish.

"It seems like that this fight should wait. Till next time, stranger!" I dashed up the stairs, stealing one last glance at him, still to no avail of catching a view of his face. He had his head lowered so his entire face was well hidden behind the wavy chestnut mane of his, like curtains cascaded down his chest and shoulders and hid the mysterious countenance.

I ran for the source of sound and found myself in another hall, less bigger than the previous one. The walls luxuriously designed with oak woods and sculptors. Long wine red curtains covered the tall windows, and the roof was painted with exquisite frames and mysterious figures you find only in ancient mythology books or holy ceilings in churches.

" _Nane_?!"

Came a very sound of a... small child! I turned around with my silver gun in hand, but no one was there.

 _That's funny! I swear I heard a boy…_

I started taking cautious steps towards the stairs when suddenly I saw the painting of an old and familiar face which had been sealed in my memories for a good load of centuries ago. She looked the same as she did nearly six hundred years ago when I saw her in _his_ festival. She was dressed all in a gown as red as blood, showing her true nature in essence; the only Countess that no vampire competed in the urge of bloodlust; Not even _he_ was that much greedy as her, I knew.

"Carmella! It's been a while since we last met." I looked at her portrait as she still held that malicious stare even in her portrait toward her every viewer. Not to spook, but she felt real enough to me that gave me a cold chill which made the hair on the back of my neck stand on its end.

 _Bloody Leech!_

But I never forget the time that her heart was pierced by _his_ sword when she was dead asleep. No one was told of the _true_ story behind the secret. The hero of the day was announced honorably as the Sacred Ancestor, but ironically, the person who truly pushed the blade into her chest was someone else.

Maybe the rumors were not as true as everyone believed. Not everything that is said is as it appears. Sometimes, the truth you are told to accept, has actually another story behind it and the reason for difference and hide it is only meant for the better good.

And that good was for a dear one of mine whom I had long forgotten…

 _My Little One!_

* * *

 _AU: Well, this one chapter is done for now. How was it? Good? Bad? I would appreciate if you write me your comments and reviews and are all welcome. Thank you so much and do not forget… leave me reviews so I can improve and send the next chapter… Thank a lot._

 **D, Carmella, and Dracula belong to Vampire Hunter D.**

 **Enzo, Dante belong to Devil May Cry**

 **Roxana belongs to me. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_AU: Hello beloved readers. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, and again, I apologize for spelling and grammatical mistakes. It has been a week or so since I have posted the first Chapter and decided to post another to see where shall the story go. Please, do write me your comments and reviews so I can learn and improve. Thank you and enjoy._

 _"Dialogues"_

 _Thoughts_

 **Another language**

 ** _Inner Demon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _I remember that specific night…_

It was a brilliant night sky filled with thousands of sparkling stars, winking and shining above the heads of both Nobles and humans simultaneously. The Moon represented its full scope, illuminating a massive range of white light in the pitch black sky. The scene was that of a flawless night likely to be found in the paintings, or in the peaceful imaginations of a great artist.

Somewhere around the murky ground, which inhabited under this perfect and exquisite dome, was a colossus mansion devoted to a certain event; a huge ball, a big celebration held by the hands of one of the greatest Nobles on earth and in mankind's history.

 _The Great Ancestor…_

The mansion owned by this mighty Noble was enchanting, decorated with fabulous lights, repaired by the skilled hands of the finest architectures and refined by the best men under his hands, only to be prepared for this memorable night. The structure was so luxurious that could easily be mistaken for a grand palace. The walls were painted and sculptured by decorative images and figures likely to be found in ancient myths. Well-formed statues, big and small, perfectly surrounded the area, and over all, the whole building was sieged by the finest greenery and gardens full of flowers of the night which illuminated the moonlight that shone upon them.

Around the enchanting mansion, which was breathing the scent of varied spells and magic invisible to the naked eyes, chariots of different sizes and looks began to settle themselves in proper lines before the structure; each carrying valuable assets as well as people of mighty ranks known as the Nobility. Men and women stepped out of each fancy vehicle, dressed all in the finest fabrics, decorated with the most expensive jewelries, and carrying the scent of glory only known and associated with the Vampires. While making their way proudly to the mansion, which the hugest event was about to begin, the noises of chatters and sweet laughers gradually filled the nocturnal air.

The tranquility and zest that had filled the night was so intense that it had tactfully concealed a grim scenario that was about to occur; even from the keen eyes of the Nobility.

In one of the specific rooms of the many stories which nestled in all corners of this mansion, I was busy making the small young prince, precisely the son of the great owner, _his son_ , ready for the ball. I had made sure that his dress and features would suit for the event as well as his father's difficult taste. The fabrics (I had made sure were made out of the finest silks and design) were made by myself… proudly.

Although the young prince had argued, whined and went as far as to fight me to talk to his father that he would dismiss his son from being invited to the party, but unfortunately, the _Great Ancestor_ dealt the blow back on the young prince and made me vow with my blood that I would ensure to bring him all dressed up and finely prepared at any cost.

It took me a whole week to manage and find a good reason to convince Little One- by promising him a few outside walks in the day, in the gardens and some horse-back-riding lessons- in order to participate in his father's party. Not that I even appreciated the way he was always using his post of authority to force the child doing things according to _HIS_ liking.

Quite frankly, this was not the first (and probably won't be the last) time that I had witnessed myself how Dracula made his son to do his biddings. The child used to wear weary, anxious or a bit petrified expressions as excuse in hope to coax the Vampire King to dismiss him from intrinsic obligations. Unfortunately, the result would be that the young prince got punished… terribly so.

Although, I dare say that the kid used to break the laws on purpose so that he could be alone and enjoy a bit of his isolation- no longer worrying about the high expecting eyes of his father hunting him during day, lunch, dinner, study and finally, sleep- but sometimes I could easily see how much he wanted more than just loneliness as his sole companion.

Dracula was aware about it as well, but he never minded. Sometimes I used to doubt that he enjoyed tormenting the poor kid for no good reasons. Unfortunately, there were things far beyond… better say… out of my will, hands, and also authority to do for the prince; except blaming myself nonstop.

However, the least I could do was to provide him as much fun and amusement as I thought would befitting a child of his age. Although, being nearly chronically 180 years old, he had the features of an 8 year old boy in the point of view of his people. Surely, even for an eight year old child, he was a bit smaller than ordinary kids; not that I had any problems with, but in comparison to other youths in his age which had developed to tall and grown lads, capable of helping their parents in work, farm and other daily routines, the young prince was indeed small. I had ensured him that his height and small limbs will one day would grow enough that he'll bloom into the most handsome and tallest man that no one had ever seen. I had got a smile of approval as result.

I was busy with my own train of thoughts when his gentle voice interrupted me. "May I leave the ball after everyone is settled and father gets satisfied with my presence?" Small paraffin coppered hands played with the tail of the cravat that hung over his small chest.

I smiled, biting back a light chuckle as I knew how much he had grown sensitive and bore slight harbor for things which he was unwillingly forced to do. I finished brushing his silky soft chestnut hair and tightened it in a small blue ribbon.

"We have talked about this a million times. There is nothing you should be afraid of, Little One. By the way, I think this… _obligation_ of yours sounds more fun than chore to me." I brushed his shoulders from any unwanted hair or dust off. "There! You're ready."

I turned him around to have one last good look at him. He was dressed in a milky white vest under a tranquil blue jacket which reached to his knees, being separated into two tails from behind. The coat contained fancy golden embroideries which I had sewed them myself. His small legs were warmed by the matching milky white leader pants and a pair of knee high brown boots. Around his neck, I had placed a white cravat which its continuous tail fell on his chest, and a pan was settled on the middle of its knit.

 _I see you still cherish this Little One!_

The pan was the form of an elegant blue pendant, which I had given him on his 8th birthday. He loved it to the point that I kept seeing it being always hanging as a necklace around his neck, hidden under his shirt when his father eyed it skeptically. However, when there were solemn events, Little One used to pin it on his jacket or cravat for public display.

Returning from my reverie, I found it difficult to keep myself in check with how he looked at me with those beautiful yet disappointed blue eyes. I couldn't help but to hug him tight yet gently, so that I wouldn't ruin his attire.

"My, you are so ADORABLE!" I squeezed him and found him wrap his small arms around me return.

"Nane please… you're embarrassing me!" He exclaimed bashfully.

Putting him down again, I watched him with a happy smile. "You look like a gentleman. I think I should accompany you in the ball just to ensure no one would kidnap you and run away." I chuckled lightly at my own jest.

 _ **Be careful with what you wish for, idiot!**_ I scoffed at the insult my inner Demoness threw at me.

The young prince sighed and hurried towards the tall vanity mirror beside his bed and observed himself in his own reflection. Straightening his jacket and vest, he beamed as he regarded my tall frame. "I think I look good enough to satisfy father's expectations." His smile grew bright enough to show those pearly small fangs.

Suddenly, his face fell in a broken visage.

 _And I know why…_

 _ **The kid misses her a lot and no blaming in that!**_

 _Yes… she was everything to him and left sooner than anyone's anticipation._

I was his Nane and was trained to be a savvy woman. Therefore, I knew exactly what had bothered him out of the blue. I strolled gently toward his small frame, kneeled behind him so that he reached to my chest, and wrapped my arms around him gently.

"Now, now… what's with the sad face? We had a deal, remember? No sad faces, no tears, no recalling tragic memories." He sniffed.

I looked at his reflection and found some warm tears building up in his beautiful blue eyes, nose tinted red and a pink hue dusted his cheeks. How it broke my heart whenever he was at the verge of tears. Yes, I had grown fond of this kid as I looked after him, trained him, taught him, and raised him like a son of my own. After all, it was the main reason why I was brought to this mansion, what I was assigned for, promised, and more dominantly, vowed with my life to do.

 _Raise and make him besting his father to be the ONLY one suited for the Draculean household's throne._

Letting out a gentle sigh, I decided to break the silence. "I bet your mother would've been very proud if she could see you like this." I softly whispered. He held his head up and looked at my reflection, watching me smile maternally.

"Yeah… I think she would." He forced a smile back. Paraffin hands reached and wiped the tears away with one more sniff.

I held him close to my chest and rested my head atop his, careful not to ruin his brushed hair. Finding his shaken shoulders straighten, the young prince set his small delicate hands on my arms which surrounded his fragile form in a loving embrace. After what it felt eternity, I found his gleaming orbs conceal behind closed lashes, a happy smile formed those beautiful pouty lips.

Both treasured the silent tranquility which enwrapped us so enjoyably. "Although, come to think of it, I think your mother is already watching you and is smiling, for her son has grown so fine and is about to bloom into a strong, handsome, and beautiful young man."

Suddenly, I found him turning around and crashing into my chest, wrapping his tiny hands around my frame and softly sobbing. He was always a very kind and compassionate child, having a heart made out of pure gold and easily displaying emotions when a specific moment raged his fragile feelings. I embraced him again and stroke his back soothingly.

"It's all right dear… it's all right. I understand your pain, but tonight… I went as far as to do so many things just see you happy and now, you're crying." I whined childishly.

He gently drew back from me while chuckling heartily. Cupping his delicate face in my hands, he let me wipe away his tears. "I know, but I couldn't help it. I miss her so much." He sniffed.

I stroke his pink tainted cheeks with my thumbs and found him smile; a smile that revealed his small fangs which he only used to show whenever we were alone together. He never smiled often, too afraid that his fangs- which in comparison to Drac's were too small to be noticed- would reveal themselves and make him appear as one of those fiends. He despised it.

I on the other hand, had made him realize that his smile was more beautiful like that than ever, and he should neither be hiding it from me nor be ashamed of exposing it to others. From that time, he tried to work on it more.

Drawing back from reminiscing, I refined his attire and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Now, if you want to make you mother and Nan happy, go out there and enjoy the ball." I smiled encouraged.

As a result, he beamed in delight, making his face that of a beautiful divine angel.

Glancing nervously at his tall bedroom doors, I noticed his slight hesitation and gave him a gentle nudge. "Don't be afraid…I will watch you all the time."

"I know Nane… I know."

His eyes returned to me and gave a confident nod. Dashing to the doors, I stood before him in full height (Come to mention it, he barely reached my knees as I was approximately more than two feet tall in my demon form). I stood with my hands clasped together in front of me, watching the little Count opening the double doors with a little difficulty and turning around to give me one last look. His face was the most exhaled and beautiful face I've ever seen him wear throughout the entire month.

"All right! I'll try to enjoy my time… and as long as I feel you by my side me, I shall have no worries." He laughed in his childish tone, spreading the sound of heaven's bells ring in the chamber.

"Yes, I will always be watching you, where ever you are." I nodded.

A bright blush dusted his cheeks. "I know." He faced the outside world again. "Thank you so much for everything, Nan Roxana." He walked off while waving his hand, stepping out to join the greatest people who lived in his world and he in theirs with great bravado. I waved back at him while whispered a silent prey.

"Have fun…D."

* * *

 _Au: Wow, it turned longer than I had planned. ^_^ Don't forget that I appreciate your reviews. Love you all._

 ** _Vampire Hunter D and the Great Ancestor belong to Hideyuki Kikuchi._**

 ** _Roxana belongs to me._**

 _p.s. Nane is the Latin form of Nan._


	3. Chapter 3

_AU: Hello everyone and welcome to the third Chapter of my VHD Fanfic. In this Ch you will have a lot of hilarious moments and as for our beloved Count Dracula, I rather refer you to Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate series. His appearance is different, but as for imagining his voice and cheeky smiles, feel free to recall as how he was in the anime. I sure will draw him to give you a better picture, but for now, please give an applause for our beloved Vampire in Hellsing anime. Enjoy ^_^_

 _Thoughts_  
 **Another language**  
 ** _Inner Demon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The big hall of the mansion was full of delightful music, chatters and laughers, filling every corner of the interior quite handsomely. Thousands of Nobles and high ranked Counts and Countesses were dancing, conversing, and enjoying their evening in their own costumed classical ways.

The whole atmosphere was surrounded by the aura of great glory, luxury and finest looks, and merely tainted with the cursed scent of Vampire's blood; although if not mentioned, no individual could recognize the difference between these Nobles in the hall and those ordinary humans who attend great banquets to celebrate a dominant event among themselves. Quite frankly, it shouldn't seem so awkward or incompatible, for the nobles had also once lived peacefully amongst the mortals without prejudice or their vainly pride before their numbers began to dwindle by hunters.

 _So different societies have grown today!_

The finest dishes and the freshest blood were prepared, settled in the most decorated and jeweled goblets and china, followed by many edible foods prepared from fresh hunted meat upon the long dining table that occupied the west side of the hall. Most guests preferred to fill their goblets with other fine liquors such as red wine, apparently savoring the sweet nectar and arousing their sense for the a later drink known as their elixir of life: blood. Some greedy Nobles took pleasure in tasting the well cooked pork which was nestled in a large bowl in the middle of the table.

Among the many Nobles whose number reached beyond reckoning, a pair of gleaming crimson eyes observed the scenes of glory and glamour with a hint of pride. Sitting on his throne, the great Ancestor, the mighty Count Dracula, was surveying the tiniest details with his keen eyes. It had been for so long that he was making proper preparations for such an enormous bash for his subjects.

The Count had sent thousands of invitations to the farthest parts of the globe and the members who did receive the letters, proudly returned their approval. From around the world, these inferior creatures assembled in their mighty King's mansion to rejoice and celebrate those long lost and despaired days; after the death of their King's wife, the Count refused to be involved with anything that contained the slightest bit of happiness, and this had caused many to fear that perhaps, Dracula had come down from the throne with his own free will, thinking of retiring. This party was a great opportunity to prove to his land and people that he's still on the throne, and all done for their sake…and _his_.

Dressed fine in the richest fabrics, the mighty Count appeared sophisticated and emitted a strong aura of authority. His features, featuring a mighty Nobleman from the classical Victorian Era, was cloaked in an elegant long murky jacket, long enough to reach his ankles; pair of leader pants hugged his strong feet, and were matching the leader vest underneath his tight armored suit that covered him from neck to toe. An elegant cloak with a high collar that reached behind his head, tailed down on the ground, appearing a pool of black ink around him.

Sitting on his king-like chair, one elegant hand rested on the armchair and the other, under his chin, giving him a look of a majestic and powerful lord of the underworld. His face held a smile of genuine thrill, but in my opinion, it was a fraught.

I strolled toward the hall silently and invisibly, just in time to see the young Prince advancing his father's throne and politely clearing his throat to get his father's attentions. I stood behind the elder Count, in a spot where everything was clear in my view, and observed the scenery before me. I found the small gesture of Little One getting my nemesis' attention, for Dracula turned his face toward his son.

"Yes child?" he asked solemnly.

D looked upon his father-the glint of hatred was dancing in his Topaz colored eyes-and stood up into the giant Noble's clearance with his hands locked behind him like a Count himself. An adorable scene I dare say; as far as that I bit back a chuckle.

"I came here as you insisted… _Father_." The bitter venom put into the last word was conspicuous when spoken.

Dracula leaned a bit forward to the young Prince and I found him smiling in approval, resting a gentle hand atop his son's head in a paternal gesture.

"Ah! I see that the woman has done her job well." He chuckled while D grimaced.

 _Of course I KNOW how to make him look suitable for your insolent party, you ungrateful pompous!_

I shot daggers made of silver with my piercing glare and hoped he would notice. To my luck, he turned his head around and looked at my direction-which of course, he failed miserably to see my invisible form; not even the keenest eyes could track down my presence.

"Is something the matter, father?" I heard D ask the mighty Vampire Lord. Dracula sensing that he was staring too long at the empty spot, arched a dubious eyebrow and sighed mistrustfully.

Scoffing slightly, the Great Ancestor returned his attention to his blood-kin. "No son… I only… _imagined_ things." He smiled fully, revealing his long needle like fangs, causing D to bend his head in despise by the look of them.

 _You always hated how he displayed his vampiric heritage just to incite you._

Spreading his arms wide for every single individual to fit into his paternal embrace, Drac declared in a solid, clear voice. "Welcome my son to the world filled with glory and majesty of the Nobility… … of Vampires." He leaned back into his throne and rested his hands on either side of the armchair.

D sneered softly, truly disgusted with all the prudent displays of his father. Averting his attention to the scenes taking place before him, the young Prince began to watch the event with a hint of disdain. The Counts and Countesses danced and shared chatters, drank wine and blood, and some noticing the young heir's presence among them, gazed at him and bowed their heads in mild courtesy. Guests which arrived newly made their way to the King's throne and announce their presence as well as gratitude for being invited, receiving warm hospitalities from their mighty King in return before presuming with their evening.

I felt the uneasiness that started to ripple around D which was caused by the whole dense atmosphere. I couldn't do anything but to pity the poor Little One. Quite frankly, everything was a bit too much for a child of his age to handle, especially the dark and menace auras that some Nobles emitted from themselves so powerfully, were heavy or unstable for D's fragile and pure one to blend with.

 _ **If this foul bat would stop staring at these dancing freaks like an egoistic statue, and stand to entertain his guests with his lame jokes, then you can have ample time amusing the kid.**_

 _Yeah, but easier said than done!_ I snapped nonchalantly at the demoness inside me.

 _ **Sheesh! Touché! I was going to help not being spit back, ya know?!**_

To my luck, Drac stood up and made his way towards a group of young Counts and Dukes whom I presumed their little talk had caught the Count's attention and brought his curiosity at its peak. My old nemesis never bothered missing to converse around a topic which fit into his favored conversation titles mainly battle, domination, abomination. etc. or talks which involved his advantages and benefits. Yup, a bad habit of his I call.

 _Although it has afford me a great opportunity to amuse D for a while._

I strolled toward the young Prince like a stealthy predator, bent on my legs and patted his shoulder gently. Chestnut mane danced in the wind by the jerk of his head, making those light brown strings dance in the golden light. When I found him staring at my invisible form, I materialized and brought a finger to my lips in a silence gesture, winking playfully. D's widen eyes gleamed with childish, innocuous delight, smiling heartily and imitating my gesture for assurance.

"Nan Roxana, how did you get here? I mean the guards and everything… the security my father has put here is strict. How did you get past them?" He whispered.

I chuckled lightly. "Well, never underestimate your Nane, D." I turned him around towards the ball and found him chuckle sweetly, making sure his distracted state wouldn't cause any unnecessary suspensions. "I always have a trick or two under my sleeves."

"No doubt about that, but…what if father sees you? You will end up in major trouble because of me." He pouted, casting those rosy cheeks down and frowning his lips. (How the hell was I supposed to not squeal from his adorableness?)

"Nonsense! I know very well how to invisible my presence even from your father's… _blind_ sight." I heard him laugh.

"Oh, Don't be so reckless, Nane. My father may be blind, but has very keen senses; do not underestimate him." Yeah, he was right; the last time I let my guard down, Drac had me pined to the wall of the Hellsing HQ and resulted in him being ripped to pieces by me (Although, he regenerated of course. -_-; ).

"Oh, really?!" I embraced him from behind while a playful smile stretched across my cherry lips.

"Mmhm!…" He nodded his head in confidence. Letting out a disappointed sigh at him made D cracked his neck toward my way and regarded my expression. "I bet you won't be able to get close to him at all." He teased.

 ** _Ah! Teasing here, aren't we kid? Hey, lass… why not take on his quest?_** I nodded in approval.

"I take that as a challenge, Little One!" I pulled him closer to me. "And if I win, you have to eat Broccoli for a week." He tensed.

I laughed delightfully and stood from my place, heading toward the mighty king that was heavily busy conversing with some other Counts. Standing beside him, I found Drac being so observed by the lame conversation concerning an assembly which was scheduled for the coming autumn in the Capital, that his _keen senses_ failed to sense me.

"So Milord, What do you say about the Capital's plans we have now discussed?"

Just as Drac was about to answer, another fella was heading towards his way, holding a pair of goblets filled with red wine. I smiled evilly and before reaching the group, I put my foot in his path. A loud shout echoed throughout the mansion.

By the sound the goblets hit the marble ground, a deadly silence wrapped the whole ball, and all eyes turned towards the mighty yet wine-spilled King. Dracula gazed at his wine attire with a hint of both shock and resent, before turning his attention toward man who was responsible for the accident. Panic rose to the face of the frightened Noble, and he quickly sprinted on his feet and started to wipe off the red color off the leader armor with his cloth.

"I-I- I'm so sorry Milord. It was un-un-unintentionally done… P-p-please forgive me!" Stuttering and paled, I got the chance to witness a vampire's skin turn stock bleach than anytime. Trust me, it is far whiter than one could imagine; very unhealthy.

As laughers began to build inside my mouth, I had to force the urge to bit the inside of my cheek from sudden slips. Stealing a glance towards D's way, I found Little One staring with his mouth agape and eyes glittering with beam. He soon covered his mouth with his delicate tiny hands to prevent a single sound escape his tiny mouth, afraid it could be easily detected in this death silent mansion.

I turned my head toward my nemesis with a proud smile and found him… smiling! "It's alright Count Magnus Lee. A fine ball and an exquisite wine won't show their value if not being spilled." The hall echoed his dark laughs.

Soon, the sole sound was joined with ample chuckles and giggles by other members, and no more seconds later, everyone went back to their original entertainment. I only felt myself sweat drop, but my head turned around by the sound of D's light laughers.

 ** _Well done, but shame you failed to make Drac look miserable!_**

 _Better than nothing. At least, I got D to laugh good._

 ** _You're getting soft!_**

 _And you are getting annoying!_

I was about to make my way to my beloved pupil when I found the heel of my shoe stocked into something as thick as fabric. Suddenly, a sound of tearing filled my keen ears, followed by a new wave of grunts and growls that filled the entire place out of the blue, freezing everyone in their spots. Gasps ran through the crowd and I turned gingerly around just to witness the impossible phenomena taken place; Dracula was flat on the ground, face first and had his arms spread over the two Nobles that he was talking a few minutes ago with their faces toward the ceiling.

 _How the HELL did he fall like THAT?!_

 ** _You're asking me?!_**

Two of the nearby Nobles that were recently dancing with the Vampiresses, rushed towards Dracula's side to aid him.

"Milord, are you alright?"

"Milord, what happened?"

Dracula growled one last time before he was pushed to his feet by the help of the youths. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your help." Finished with brushing himself up and fixing hurriedly his attire, the mighty Count took hold of the other two on the ground and helped them up. "My apologies for the incident, my friends." A bashful smile planted on his red lips.

"Not at all, Milord! Such incidents might happen frequently. You've probably slipped on the wine that has presumably been spilled on the ground. It has got the pavement wet." One with the brown curly hair answered thoroughly in hope to give the whole scenario a sensible excuse.

"Probably…" Dracula whispered in shame. A slight vein on his forehead had knitted. "I hope no one has got injured?"

 _Annoyed aren't you Drac?_

 ** _Pissed off to be precise! He he he…_**

"No, do not worry Sire. We're fi_" a sudden growl got our attentions.

Looking at where Dracula had fallen, the dizzy Count Magnus Lee was lying face up. I swear I could see bats dancing around in circles before his view.

Small beads of sweat began to form on Dracula's forehead and he forced his throat to swallow before exclaiming almost in disbelief. "Holy Raves! Count Magnus Lee!" the mighty vampire extended his hand to afford help to the dazed Vampire. "I'm so sorry, for I didn't see you." A pink hue formed on his chiseled high cheekbones.

"Oh! Don't worry my King, the wine was great." He commented as if drunk, stumbling here and there before passing out in Drac's arms. Looking around helplessly toward the other members, he gulped shyly and called for his guards to bring the Nobleman to one of the chambers to rest.

The whole time I was witnessing these events, I was holding unto my ribs from not laughing them out. I couldn't believe that I had humiliated the King of all Vampires in front of his out numbering guests.

 ** _Mission accomplished: operation 'embarrassing the Great Ancestor' was successful!_**

 _Oh shut it!_

 ** _You deserve credit. Now, better check on the kid._**

Although some guests began to eye their King skeptically, others decided to save their necks from their Lord's wrath and went back to their former activities. Dracula who was more than anyone in the center of gossip, decided to ease the tension by inviting the fellow members for a drink at the other side of the hall. Giggling to myself, I wiped a tear away from the corner of my eyes and made my way towards the throne, finding D holding onto one of the armchairs for support from laughing too hard.

"So, did you like my outstanding performance?" I queried, wrapping my arms around his delicate little features as I found him leaning on me.

"Yeah…it was really amazing!" He smiled. "I never had… laughed so hard…for such long time!" light chuckles escaped my blood painted lips as well and soon we both joined in more common laughers.

The sound of D's sweet sound was like bells ringing from heaven above, and for a demoness like me, these were the most precious moments in my isolated, despaired, immortal life that I used to wish silently they would never end. Suddenly, his laughers stopped.

"Um…Nan Roxana, what is that clinging to your heel?" He asked, pointing his index finger down toward my shoe.

Following his instruction down to the bottom of my murky dress, I found something as black as night clinging into the point of my heel. Arching an eyebrow, I unclasped an arm from D and grabbed the said object from my shoe and brought it closer for better inspection. Suddenly, my eyes widened.

 _Don't tell me this is__

 ** _Yeah, that is a piece of fabric and if you ask me, it matches the end of Dracula's cloak._**

It snapped; when I had decided to return to D's side, I had accidentally stepped on the tail of Drac's long cloak. At the same time, the mighty Vampire Lord was walking away, and he found himself stocked in place, the built up pressure between his steps and my foot on his fabric made him lose balance and caused his downfall. Not forgetting to mention that he had brought two other unfortunate vampires alongside him and plus, crushed the startled Count Lee underneath him.

"Nane, what is that?"

By the sound of D's gentle query, I returned from my shocked state and brought the item closer for him to look. His topaz blue orbs observed the fabric in my hand and his eyes went wide in sudden realization. Before I could speak, a new wave of delightful laughers came from the young Prince.

"You know, your father should drop this habit of wearing long cloaks." I stated amused, burning the fabric with a little summoned fire to cut clean my crime.

"Yes…or else…next time, he'll fall into our pool."

 ** _Yeah, and THAT would be such a priceless moment to capture in a tape and send it to all the world to witness the Great Ancestor drowning in his own pool just by stepping unto HIS own cloak! Ha ha ha…_**

 _Yeah, that could make us a fortune by selling it in the black market in the Capital!_

The rest of the evening went uneventful, except for me and Little One who were busy back-biting some bizarre dressed Vampires who looked like clowns rather than finely dressed aristocrats. I never managed to understand the meaning of cosmetic in their culture as the thought of watching these dead creatures imply makeup just to look more ridiculous was both hilarious as well as preposterous.

 _As if watching that ugly witch use mascara!_

"Nane, thank you so much for coming and entertaining me."

"Of course, Little One! I had given you my word… and besides, I was always peaky to know how your father arranged such ludicrous parties filled with such menagerie of freaks_" sweet giggles filled my ears. "Not forgetting to mention that I have every bit of a right as your Nane to assist and escort you wherever you go. Sorry it took me long though, for I had to look so _raviiishly_ ," I comically flipped my long fiery red mane behind my shoulder for emphasis, earning a new set of giggles from my little viewer. "Although, invisibly!" I sighed disappointed.

D's gentle laughers felt like music into my ears. "No offense Nane, but you look as you always do." I smirked.

"Exactly my point. I am as always and it's all your father's fault for not paying me any bills to buy myself a new dress. I am like wearing this spoiled murky gown for 24/7!"

A small growl escaped the abdomen of my little Prince.

 _Cute!…_

 ** _After all, it's time for his dinner._**

"I see someone's hungry." I stroke his hair lovingly.

D Blushed while embracing his stomach. "Um…I think so." He stroked his belly bashfully.

I chuckled. "I'll bring you something to eat."

Strolling gracefully toward the massive dining table filled with so many edible foods, I grabbed a delicate white china dish and ransacked the entire meals. Most were made out of blood or raw meat which never much suited D's appetite. Eating them gave him upset stomachs and Drac often complained that I should gradually make D adapt to such meals as well, though I never obeyed.

 _Damn that douche bag and his orders!_

Finally, I found a delicious stake with tomato sauce, grilled with butter and surrounded by cream cheese. Grabbing a slice and decorating it with D's favorite vegetables, I put the dish in a golden tray and finished it with a goblet of fresh handmade orange juice. Returning with a proud smile on my face, I found bright Topaz orbs gazing at me with warm delight.

"Here," I handed him the tray and found him taking it humbly with his small hands, eyeing them almost in disbelief. "They were the tasty ones." I remarked.

"Thank you so much, Nan Roxana." He smiled happily, revealing his cute fangs. "They are my favorites." His smile reached from one ear to another.

"You're welcome, D. And now_" I picked him up by his armpits and laid him carefully on the only chair that was available for him to sit and enjoy his meal, the Draculean throne.

"Feeling comfortable?" I fixed his attire and watched him as he knit a napkin around his neck and laid another on his lap before nodding in approval.

Nodding in return, I stood leaning against the throne with my arms locked on my chest, observing the little Prince in utter silence. D started his meal by a silent pray before digging his knife and fork into the meat and vegetables. Sighing at the innocuous scene, I found the sides of my lips curve upwards in a maternal smile. Watching him doing the smallest of daily routines was the most enjoyable thing to do in my whole life.

Finished with his last carrot, the young heir of the Draculean household wiped his mouth with the napkin he unfastened from around his neck, and placed everything neat and clean in the tray before handing it back to me.

"Thank you so much, Nane… it was very delicious." A satisfying smile graced his angelic visage.

"You are very welcome. I am glad that it was according to your convenience." I bowed my head slightly before retrieving the dishes to the kitchen.

 ** _Who would have thought that the kid would depend on you so much._**

 _I am mostly in his debt, for he has given me a reason to enjoy life again._

 ** _Yup! You have grown soft!_**

 _Shut it!_

 ** _Hate you too!_**

When I came back, I found Drac standing beside the young tensed D with a mischievous smile plastered on his maniacal face. I felt my blood boil by the sight of how Drac was talking to the child and he was anything but frightened by the sight of the older vampire. I stumped my heels hard on the ground by every hard and long step I took toward the pair.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable my son." The strong dark hint of sarcasm was visible in his mocking tone.

"My apologies, father. I was sitting here just to finish my meal. I had no intentions to take your throne." Though his last sentence was stated with genuine innocence, Dracula burst into laughers from the mock irony it held for him.

"My precious son! You are allowed to sit on it as much as you want. After all, you'll be next on the throne have every bit of a right to feel how it is like…to be King." I felt D shudder slightly.

 _Don't let him get you, Little One._

"How about, you'll try what it is like to be in my shoes for a wee time. As for your first obligation, I want you to welcome our guests and thank them for coming to this great feast; accept them with open arms… if you can." How inciting he was. His true intention lied behind his eyes, and that was to bring the child to the threshold of fear or triggering his secret disdained hatred toward him.

D only scorned under his curtain of brown mane, avoiding eye contact with the stronger and taller Noble the entire time. His small shoulders were shaking slightly and his clenched fists were dripping blood. I growled in the back of my throat.

 _If you wanna avenge the cloak accident, then bring it on me you_ _ **coward**_ _!…_

 ** _Whoa! Whoa! Easy tiger! He is testing him so better not interfere with father-son talk, yeah?_**

"Then with permission father… It shall be my greatest pleasure." D's reply froze us both in spot.

The small nobleman sat straight with his chest high with dignity, and each delicate small hand rested on either side of the armchair. One leg atop the other and before I could say, I watched D sitting with the same pose that Dracula had when sitting on the throne with that cocky smile on his face.

Drawing my eyes from D's stern and stoic face, I looked at my nemesis to find him watching his son with what appeared both fatherly pride and shock. A ghost of a smile planted on those thin rose colored lips. Pair of rubies concealed themselves behind long lashes and the mighty Noble sighed deeply.

"Fair enough! You have my full consent. The night is yours my son to be the main host of this glorious event." Standing beside his kin, my beloved nemesis stood tall and strong with his hands clasped behind him, running his eyes through the crowd. That smile, never leaving his handsome visage.

Stealing a glance at my beloved child, I found him looking at me for a brief moment before smiling. I nodded in approval and took my place on the right side of his hand, imitating Drac's stance and watching the dancing Nobles.

 _Very good, D. Very well said. Now, show your father who the real King is._

Another high ranked Noble family was on their way toward the young Prince when suddenly, the air began to smell like something irony; the stench of a very specific liquid; blood.

The presence of an unholy aura filled the gradually silenced hall, indicating the approach of an unlikely Countess. I felt the coming dark energy that felt almost nostalgic, grazing my bare arms, sending a cold shill down my spine. The crowd began to part ways for the coming Countess and I began to hear her clear footsteps as she commenced filling our field of view. I felt my nose curl up in disdain, for she reeked of the entity that she so fondly was dressed in its themed color. Blood…

Her long gown followed behind her in a long massive trail like a river of blood; head to toe, all in an unholy crimson color. Only a wee color of bleach skin was shown by her exposed dress. Her hair, styled in a very unusual way, was decorated in golden clips and accessories. Her rose colored lips held a mischievous, cruel smile. Her sharp ruby eyes gleamed with mirth and lech as she approached the throne like a mighty female predator. The rain of gossips and chatters died and a deadly silence reigned in the hall.

 _Gossips… which unfortunately were true!_

 ** _Bloody true!_**

When she stopped a shy foot from the chair, I realized that my hands were shaking from rage and blood was dripping on the floor. Her furious presence had incited me to dig my nails into the palm of my hands. My chest heaved with heated breath and my eyes blazed with familiar rage, wrath, and disgust. I could feel my inner demon yell for release, tearing this lecherous woman into pieces. Jerking my head toward my nemesis whom I blamed all the fault, I was a bit surprised to find him bearing the same reactions, only tenfold more than me.

Clearing his throat from any coming growls and warned snarls, the Great ancestor broke the heavy silence.

"Welcome Bloody Countess… The great Lady _Carmella_ …"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Au: Phew! Glad it got finished. A ton of mistakes, I know! But I had a lot of fun writing it, and hope you have enjoyed reading it as well. However, I would appreciate if you'd leave me comments or reviews so that I know how to improve and better my fanfic. Thank you so much. ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This chapter is semi M rated for language, read with cautions. Hope you enjoy._

 _"Dialogues"_

 _Thoughts_

 **Another language**

 ** _Inner Demon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The whole ballroom was wrapped up a cloak of a deadly silence and intense animosity, for it seemed that the aura and profile this woman held was feared (over feared) by even the most brute vampires present in the hall. The whole loud chatters of the room had long diminished into soft murmurs of gossips and rumors. My attempts in order to neglect them turned in vain, some were obviously clear to hear; they spoke of both awe and disdain. In my regards, the presence of this isolated Countess was changing from an eccentric issue into something akin to a fatal peril.

 _How dare SHE enter this ball?_ I spat venom at her, hoped that my piercing glare would tear her bloody heart into shreds. _And that idiot…_ My attentions drifted toward Dracula's scowled visage. His dark crimson eyes were blazing with animosity that I hardly see him wear when present in public. I barked a silent, bitter laugh at him.

 _You've invited her, a guest whom you have sworn to never involve with your affairs. Now that she has arrived according to YOUR invitation, you grimace?! Too late for regrets, my old foolish friend._ I spat.

When my eyes returned to focus on her crimson-wrapped attire, I swear, I felt my stomach churn in disgust. Her whole being was so filthy and reeked of infinite lust that I wondered not even in a thousand of years, baptizing her in Holy Water would ever grant her salvation or atonement for her sins. How many people had she killed? In the blood of how many sacrificed virgins did she bath? The blood of how many young men did she wantonly drink? What things had she done till now in the name of the vampires' society?

My train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by her sultry voice. "The greatest lives and bloods of world shall be presented upon our mighty King. Long live he, for our joy and grief depends on his darkest life." She proudly bowed like a mighty Princess before her King. Her blazing lustful eyes shimmered and gleamed in a deep crimson color under the candles' lights casted upon her hellish visage.

When she stood in her full height to meet the King's eyes, Dracula was smiling at her almost bitterly. Her smile fell a bit for the silence she received as answer. I saw D clearing his throat, and the small gesture granted him the attention of the Bloody Countess who turned to gaze at him bemused. After all, he was the King of tonight's ball and deserved to receive the guests directly himself. The bloody rubies of Carmella studied the young boy who sat on the throne like an elegant King. His little hands tightened on the arms' rests a bit when he found her eyes swallowing his little form with her wanton eyes. Her vermillion lips formed a joyful beam, letting her fangs become a wee visible through keen observation.

"I see," she bowed again and this time, to my surprise, she took a gentle hold of one of D's small hands. I found myself and Dracula on guard of her sudden action. In our point of view, we thought that her intentions were to harm the boy, but she only brought his hand close to her lips and kissed the back of D's white knuckles.

 _HOW DARE YOU? FINGERS AWAY FROM MY SON!_ I glared at her furiously.

"The new King does hold certain great presence as well as great importance. My apologies for neglecting such precious privilege bestowed upon me tonight." She smiled while looking at the pale and soft skin of the small Prince.

Gently and politely withdrawing his hand, D held back a sweat of anxiety by this unexpected act. He rested his hand on the previous position and made a serious face under his trembling visage. "Welcome Countess_" He paused.

"Carmella, Milord." She straitened herself again, that mischievous smile was still plastered on her pale countenance. Oh, how I wished to wipe it off from that grotesque face. "I am Countess Carmella, the Bloody Countess in this world, Milord. As I shall assume, you are the Young prince of our blessed King… _The young Dracula_." She said his name! D frowned dangerously at her, hands gripping the arm's rests so hard that I heard some cracks beneath those tender fingers.

 ** _Hate to break it to you but if she doesn't stop chewing the kid before us, then I won't show her mercy when tearing her apart!_**

 _I do not appreciate her hateful presence as well, but blame the one inviting her here._

 ** _Still the same insane buffoon as he is, luring the lion into the nest while the trainer is unarmed to hold the beast at bay. He always enjoyed playing reckless…_**

"Yes, you are very welcome in my world, as you are also a member of this family my Countess." Dracula's voice interrupted us. Although he tried to sound serious as ever, yet it would seem like that he didn't like the situation at all too. As for D, I could tell that he wanted down from that damned throne more than any time. I speculated that after this incident, he would swear to never attend any balls like this again, let alone sitting on the throne which I did no longer blame him.

 _Quite frankly, I do believe that Drac shall have no further objections to this matter as well._

"My thank you for you kindness, Milord." Her smile brightened more and revealed her full fangs. I saw D's shoulders tensed, and I was getting at edge too, though couldn't risk lashing out at her; one wrong move and my presence would be disrespectfully announced to everyone. That was unnecessary and even troublesome, we didn't want to start a fight here. And besides, having one hell cat in the hall was more than enough.

"It is my greatest pleasure to meet the Kings of our lands. I have been looking forward to meet the Prince for so long, and now that my wish has been fulfilled… I shall ask for no more." Her ruby eyes didn't leave D's frozen blue eyes, not once. "I dare say that this young Prince will be an extraordinary King worthy us subjects." She placed a dramatic hand on her chest, almost swooning in delight.

"I now may announce my oath now if that glorious day would nigh, that if you do become our mighty King… I… Countess Carmella shall stand by your side at your servitude, to aid you in your most difficult times, and guide you passionately throughout your life… anytime and anywhere." She bowed her head.

 _What the HELL is this__

 ** _Witch… language my friend…language!_**

 _W-W-Witch TALKING ABOUT?_

This was a _terrible_ event. All the room began to fill with loud chatters again. This filthy woman, made a vow by words to be at D's side when he becomes a King. The unfortunate truth was, I heard that if a woman in her Nobility would vow to a prince at the age of D _illegal to gain authority and in need of temporary guardianship_ then it would mean that she will have to wait till he comes off age, then she'll be announced as his official mate for the rest of his life. The problem was that the Bloody Countess Carmella had given this vow out of honor; which meant it was done in a semi-solemn form and therefore, irreversible.

Surely I had seen her true intentions; she had smelt D's blood and since he was a dhampir, his human blood was stronger and purer than ordinary mortals, desired by even Nobles. This woman was of no exemption as well, and she had impudently taken pleasure in his presence.

 ** _Even if it was possible, she would have mated with him right here if D had come off of age._**

 _That whore!_

Glancing at Dracula, I saw something that I never imagined to see…his forehead was bed with sweat and his jaw was tight. The small curve on his upper lip indicated the length of his fangs which had grown. I thought that maybe her scent had triggered his vampiric instincts, but the truth was that his eyes were showing concern and… _fear_! Yes, Carmella was someone to be feared.

"No you can't give such a vow in such EARLY time, Carmella!" Shouted one of the Countesses from the crowd. When she came into view, a young maiden of no more than seventeen was displayed, tall and mundane; a delicate flower she was I dare say. The young girl had long blonde hair cascading down in a waterfall of gold around her deep violet eyes, dressed in fine lilac gown, but her snarling at the Countess didn't make her appear any less different than the filthy woman.

"The Prince is too young to be engaged with such LUDICUROUS vows." She seemed to be very well informed by this ceremony and I couldn't help but to bit back a laugh.

 _The air is about to smell the stench of rivalry!_

"Viola is right." Came another young girl dressed in quite exorcist golden gown which showed a bit of her skin under that light satin. "We are aware of this well. The prince should be old enough in order to be agreed." She explained. Her waist long black mane sparkled in the chandelier which illuminated lovingly on her. Her golden eyes began to blaze with a tint of hatred.

"STELLA! Do not be naïve in the presence of the Kings!" A young Duke, apparently in his late thirties, stepped forward beside the golden vampiresses. "DO you not KNOW that is rude to be_"

"NO FATHER!… If she can vow, then there are plenty of younger vampiresses like me and my sister who want to be at the Prince's side." She yelled.

"I will vow too." Another beautiful green gowned one declared. And soon the ball was filled with arguments of young girls being in conflict for the Prince's hand, more likely, over his heart. I sighed bemused at the childish display and stole a glance at D. His expression was an obvious confused and shocked one. He was more than anyone oblivious from the sudden disorder.

 _Ah little one, if only you knew the truth, surely you would have already escaped this madhouse… Yes, sometimes ignorance is a bliss after all._

"The Prince shall have my aid first." Said Carmella in a heated tone. All the young dazzling flowers in the hall turned their piercing glares toward her, the silent swear of killing this Noble at the very instance wasn't so bizarre to assume. "You all shall have to wait for me to vanish until you could dream to be at the Prince's side. He needs to be taken good care," She landed her dark mischievous rubies on the young D again. "And I am experienced enough to lend him essential information as well as great lessons." She huskily whispered. My blood was beginning to boil, my hands were tightening so much that blood began to trail down my fingers, and my heart pounded heavily in my chest.

Gasps and growls emitted from amidst the assembled crowed and though the dazzling maidens were at the threshold of lashing out at the Bloody Countess, but no one dared advancing her of fright and awe. Insulting and utilizing inciting words was not rude, but causing bloodshed in the presence of the Sacred Ancestor was like crossing the red line.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES CAN YOU_"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dracula's cold voice cut into the air like a sharp sword. I myself knew when his ice like voice interrupts the events: He was _furious_ …

"I do appreciate this most astonishing support for my son." His voice sent chills down the whole crowed and even Carmella dropped her hideous smile. "Your supports and kindness will be considered greatly, but," He turned to face Carmella, "I shall pick the Noblewoman, worthy of my son's level…if he once wishes to become a King… MYSELF!" The last word echoed like a solid warning, loud enough for everyone to learn their rightful places.

"Yes, Milord." The union of the sounds came in perfect intonation. It appeared that everyone had comprehended the hidden meaning of their King's inclination. Carmella bowed her head as well and went into the crowed, making the dense atmosphere diminish gradually and turn into that cheerful state.

D cleared his throat, "I would like to thank you all for these efforts and supports as well. Now, I wish you all to have a great evening…enjoy!" He exhaled a breath. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. To D's surprise, he received multiple bows in respect. It didn't take time till everyone scattered from that circle they had made and occupied themselves with enjoyable activities.

"Roxana!" I heard Drac call my name. Making myself visible, I stood beside him.

"You called?"

"Yes. Make sure you'll accompany D till the rest of the night." He gazed at me sternly. "Surely I must let you know that Camellia is here and I do not like that leach near my son." His jaw tightened.

I, fully knowing the dominance of the situation, nodded my head. "Understood!"

D coming down from the throne, came by my side with a proud smile on his lips, extending his hand for me to hold. I held his small hand and when I was about to lead him to the crowed, I heard Dracula call. "D!"

"Yes, father." He turned around.

"Thank you," the king smiled, warmly. "That was a splendid display." He proudly commented, and if you ask me, I dare say that those were one of the many scarce moments which Dracula showed his kind and paternal smile. A very precious moment indeed…

D only turned his face away so that his father wouldn't see his flustered expression. I smiled at him and made our way to the dancing couples, hearing Drac exhaling a tired sigh when he sat on his throne before disappearing in the crowd.

The night went on with no further berserk happenings and I spent the time keeping D occupied with talking, gossiping, and dancing. He had so much fun, the joyous smile never left his beautiful angelic face. Much to my disappointment, Carmella's hungry eyes followed D everywhere he went. Her bolt, imprudent expressions and desires made me vow something: I'll make her regret the day she laid eyes on this child.

 _This countess' fate must be decided soon or else, I might do a thing that would be against Dracula's rules._

After dining, Dracula sang a song which filled the hall by many more chatters. It was believed that the song was made by his wife, D's beautiful human mother, the dazzling Lady Mina the Fair. D's expression was filled with longing and sadness all the time and it took me time till I managed to cheer his moods again. I remembered those words well…

 _"_ _Knowing neither life nor death,  
Therefore, I call thee by his name  
Thou art the distant one"_

Everyone was honored by hearing it as it was a scarce opportunity bestowed upon them by their King, and all applauded the mighty Sacred Ancestor. It didn't take long till the guests decided to leave and give the owner a peace to have before sunrise appears. Every single one of the Nobles bade farewells and thanked Dracula for the splendid event. He likewise, thanked them for coming and handed them small gifts. Carmella had left without any farewells or anyone's notice, and the King didn't mind at all. The Bloody Countess had made a lot more damage than enough. This woman had drawn more energy out of him than a fight with a horde of werewolves -_-;

After the evacuation of the mansion, I brought D to his bed. He was so tired and exhausted that he didn't have any more energy to stay up and talk out the events. After all, it was unneeded as I was with him the whole time, knowing fully whatever occurred. Finished with dressing him for bed, I placed his sleepy form under the warm blankets and kissed his forehead. He immediately fell asleep soundly. Not intending to interrupt his peaceful slumber, I started for the ballroom. To my expectation, Dracula was sitting on his throne, worn out, exhausted and anxious. His hand was covering his face so his eyes were concealed behind his palm. His posture as a beaten King who's plan for a war had gone futile.

Feeling my presence, he raised his face from under his hand and sighed tiredly. I walked up to him and looked around the messed up hall. "Quite the event you made." I humored.

His solemn face didn't change at all. He used to bit back with a sarcastic reply just to humiliate me, but this time no inciting answer came. Walking around a bit, the only sound of my hills colliding with the stony floor echoed in the air.

"I need you to do me a favor." His voice, a gentle whisper, almost like a plea.

"I always do favors. What is it this time?" I cheekily smirked.

His ruby eyes fell on my own crimson orbs. "Carmella is a big peril to the world of my people."

"So?" I walked to him again and rested an elbow on his shoulder. "Her presence is unneeded, I presume."

"Yes, but let me rephrase your statement, her presence _was_ unneeded." He emphasized the word.

Knitting my eyebrows in bewilderment, I questioned him. "What do you mean, _was_?"

He sighed. "I had sent her an invitation like the rest, but with an extra warning. I stated that if she won't vow to me in the presence of everyone to leave her blood-lust, I shall behead her as her punishment and put her as an example for those who shall disobey my orders." He explained.

I failed to get the main gist. "Well, she got the invitation… came here… but as I recall, she vowed to serve D as her future _mate_ , which we all didn't get into details for D's sake… …No vows of giving up her blood-lust!" I concluded.

"Yes, that is the part where went wrong." He bitterly answered.

 ** _Backfired to be exact!_**

"Drac, is there something more than just an _engagement_ into that vow that I'm not aware of?" I was growing impatience.

"Unfortunately, yes." He closed his eyes heavily and a frown knitted his eyebrows.

"Mind to spill the beans?" I stood before him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"If a Countess in the age of Carmella and a reputation like hers would be vowing in the presence of a King and all other of his subjects of her hidden proposal, she will be officially owned by the Prince whom she proposed to." The words felt like invisible strikes that cut through my heart, the pains they caused were deep enough to prove that fact.

"That means, Carmella is now under… D's orders?" I let the disgusting words escape my mouth in an inquiry.

"Unfortunately, yes. She had found a great plan to deceive us all and take things toward her advantage. I even as a King can't hold her back any longer." He rubbed a hand on his handsome visage. "Since D should not know anything about this bond, he can't prevent her to lose her blood-lust." He closed his hands under his chin in thoughts. "Also, there is this problem that I can't kill her."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, sighing frustrated.

"This oath was like a sacred ceremony. Like the matrimony of marriage for humans, for vampires in order to find old Countesses great Kings and Princes. This ceremony has been part of the Vampires' traditions for years before my birth. She has used an ancient boundary with my son. She shall not breathe for a second in my world, but I can't break the law as what my people might think of their King." He anxiously ran his hands into his hair.

Digesting the information, I felt a certain irony in this whole ordeal. In addition to that, something was missing, a piece, a part of a great puzzle. If Carmella has been smart enough to figure how to turn the tables toward herself, then surely I am smarter to undo and clean up the deck before she gets the ace.

 ** _What are you intending to do? Don't tell me you're going to use THAT method AGAIN?_**

Getting to a determined conclusion, I turned towards Dracula's exhausted and mortified face. "Where is your sword?" I demanded.

"Which sword?" he watched me with confused eyes.

"The sword," I mentioned to him that I was indicating the well-made sword forged by his own hands millennia years ago. "The Golden Dragon!" I smiled evilly.  
Blinking a few times, Dracula regarded me with an oblivious, yet suspicious look. "What are you up to?"

Sighing again, I strolled toward him with graceful steps, eyeing him to ensure he was watching me on purpose. "One of your guests had been rude enough to complain that the ancient sword of the King has probably gone dull that he refuses to show it to us. I was wondering if it was true, that's all." I pouted innocently.

"Woman, I am NOT in the mood of your childish jests. And anyway, I do not understand why you came up with the thought of my sword out of the blue?" He waved his hand dismissively.

"Hey, you even refuse to show it to me too, ya know! I thought maybe the rumors are right after all?" I began to draw small circles on his chest, humming and sighing disappointed.

With a slight gentle snap of his fingers, the mighty golden sword appeared in its master's hands.

 ** _Great job! You lied and persuaded him again!_**

 _Shut it!_

"You mean this?" He gazed at the handcraft he once took great pleasure and pride to forge. The mighty Golden Sword which was the most ancient treasure the Draculean Household held in its abdomen. It was that noble sword which aided Drac in his long battles with the Ottomans in the past. The double edged sword which appeared like a long and sharp tongue from the mouth of the dragon head, gleamed handsomely in the chandelier, and those blazing rubies nestled as the eyes of the beast matched its master's blood colored orbs.

"This was the best battle companion I had when I was protecting Transylvania. It has been so long that I hadn't laid eyes on it." The golden surface gleamed in the candle light, reflecting the slight remorseful look its master casted on it. "They are fools to even DARE thinking about this weapon, let alone speaking of it. And what are you_"

 _Yes, but I have to borrow it my friend. I hope you will forgive me?_

"WHAT THE_"

Before my dear nemesis could bath in the visions of the past, and continue admiring its beauty, I stole it from his hands and made my way to the double doors, before he could commence chasing behind me.

Although, I heard him shout from afar. "WAIT? You can't kill her if that's what you are thinking?! She is quite old…and powerful!… so much that not even I know. GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

"But she's not as old and powerful as I am." I answered before dematerializing into a murky dust and vanishing into thin air, leaving a startled Count to his isolation to ponder over my actions and the soon coming ordeals. Those crimson painted lips trembled slightly when a sudden thought crossed the King's mind.

"Don't tell me you are going to really_" Dracula's gasp was heard by my keen ears and before he could put the magical barriers to prevent my escape, I left the castle walls.

 _Watch out Countess Carmella! Your biggest nightmare is on its way to your mansion. Enjoy the remaining hours of your life, for I am… going to END it._

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _AN: Yeah things are going to get nasty! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well and please, I appreciate if you leave me your reviews so that I know if you like this story or not ^_^. I forgot to mention, The song which Dracula sings is an actual song in one of the novels written by the famous Vampire Hunter D author, Hideyuki Kikuchi. There is a moment in Dark Road where D sings the song for Madame Laurencin while she was flying above the hunter. That would be a very interesting sight to witness, D singing o/-/o;_


	5. Chapter 5

_Au: Hello everyone. I do not know how many have read this fanfic, but I wanted to say thank you if you read it at all ^_^. This is another chapter which I decided to dedicate it to my beloved friend, Crookedstateofmind who was kind enough to leave me the first comment. Thank you and hope you enjoy it. Again I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors ^^;_

 _ **Warning! This is an M rated chapter, for violence and explicit scenery.**_

 _"Dialogues"_

 _Thoughts_

 **Another language**

 ** _Inner Demon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The pitch black sky was tinted with streams of crimson lines like rivers of blood, preaching the message of great a bloodlust soon to be unleashed by the fangs of Nobles. The moon shone like a bright red scope, gleaming and illuminating ruby lights, basking the earth in a pool of blood.

The air was dense and sinister, deliberately indicating the presence of all vampires among the keen eyed people residing together simultaneously; such nights was a sign of a great danger soon to come, and it concerned the perfect night of feasting for Nobles. A celebrating night indeed for the vampires as the Blood Moon shown in the sky, increasing the amusement, aroused hunger, and pleasure of drinking within the inferior creatures of the night.

The mighty Count's ball had sufficiently satisfied the appetite of nearly all population of his vampire clan, but still there were pesky little fiends that were not noble enough to be participating or joining the ball and therefore, left with no other choice but instinctively rely on their own feeding schedule.

Deep in the crimson river waves in the sky danced a glittering dust of black mist, sparkling as if made from bright Onyx stones. The mist went straight towards a certain direction, a specific destination and neither the wind nor the gentle tempting breeze seemed to stop it or manage to dissuade it from its path.

My mist like form was enough for a tactful maneuver from all the unnecessary stones might be thrown at my way; after all, in this world filled with magical creatures or capable of utilizing magic with great skills, I HAD to manage getting past them without being noticed. Although, it took me great deal of time to accustom myself to different spells, traps, and etc. in order to run through them without getting burned, cursed, or fall to my demise.

 ** _Sure it got you a few times quite severely!_** I scoffed at her, focusing my gaze toward North.

The more I quickened my pace, the scent of blood grew heavier and more unbearable for my sensitive nose, giving me a sense of nuisance. My pupils thinned when I focused my sight on a castle which was starting to become visible and clearer the more I neighed. It seemed like a floating mansion atop bloody clouds in a hellhole of its own.

"Finally!" My voice came more like a hiss rather than a normal exclamation.

Breaking through the magic barriers without causing any alarm, I entered through one of the open windows of the castle. I shifted back to my physical appearance and looked into the pitch black room which was only lightened by the crimson moonlight, bathing everything in a bloody mist. My demonic instincts, easily took tracks of a familiar scent; blood, fear, and most dominantly, _death_!

As it sounded strange, even in human form I always had the ability to smell death when it was near or around; it was a complex ability I had and as for explaining it, it smelt of something dense and void like… _abyss!_ An indescribable heavy scent of nothingness, and yet, a tangible air which lacked lot of sufficient Oxygen. Usually, even damped air gives enough air to breathe, but the scent of death feels as if it tries to drain out the life from one's lungs as well. It is death after all; slowly, silently, it sucks your life force.

Sharpening my senses, I suddenly heard muffles of cries and yells from the walls, as if thousands of tortured souls were kept prison here, in this dungeon of a castle and punished for their lack of supreme blood to satisfy the Mistress of the place. I pitied them, feeling the weight of more pain heaving under my skin and on my bones.

 ** _She sure enjoys torturing them! that sadistic leech!_**

"Tortured and alone! Poor unfortunate souls!" I sighed bitterly.

A Sudden manly shriek tore my lines of thoughts. I dashed through the doors and changed from mist form to my original features again, increasing my speed and even teleporting towards the source of sounds. I even went through the walls and holes. If someone would've seen me from the outside, they might have mistaken me for another ghost, or maybe the reaper of these tortured souls, adding more to the hunted and fathom like features of this castle,

It didn't take me long till I arrived at a pair of doubled wooden doors, elegantly carved in golden lines and carved in Victorian Gothic style. The sound of a scream echoed from behind which soon turned into muffled yells. I scowled in disgust;

 _she must be in there…_

 ** _Hate to admit, but I think we are interrupting her dinner time!_**

I turned into a dust of sparkling black sand, I gently rained down through the keyhole. Finished with my transportation, I slowly moved behind one of the very thick and aristocratic marble pillars, as if a gentle wind had blown the black sparkling mist. Morphing back, I took a quick peek….

There she was, wrapped in her glorious bloody red robe, with her back to me and appearing fast busy in her feasting. I spotted two pale masculine hands tightened into fists, holding a large amount of Carmella's garment in each as if holding to her for dear life. The sound of her ardently and vehemently drinking from that male reached my ears. I even smelt the utmost fear he was drenched in from that distant. The sound of choking blended with wet gasps made me feel sorry for the poor guy. Shifting my eyes to the floor in deep concern, my red cat eyes widened.

There were more than twenty young men, all dried from their blood, lying motionless on the ground. Their paled and blank dead stares filled me with a new rage of anger which only grew by the second. Their delicate youthful features were badly molested, clawed, rapped, and broken. The clothes were torn and left mostly nude for the sadistic Carmella not only to drink viciously from their bodies, but their souls as well; indulging herself in their pain and pleasure.

Such young men, all fine and healthy! Now, all faced such cruel and horrid end… a sad waste!

 _But not as long as I can stop it…_ I spat the words mentally at that bloody Countess.

Finished with her meal, she let out a loud moan of satisfaction towards the sky and dropped the boy to the side with little effort. My eyes searched the lying youth and hopped to find him alive, but he laid unmoving like the rest. My blood began to boil and I tried to gain my composure, for I feared my rage would result into an irrational act or decision.

Watching the satin river of her robe which followed her sick features like rivers of impure blood, I saw her climb the marble stairs of her tomb, reaching her glorious jeweled bed, and climbing in. Her movements were so graceful and mundane, one would doubt about her ironic tyrant and greedy hunger that if she were truly a Countess, a member of the higher noble level of the Vampiric society or a monster?

"Yessss…" I heard her disgusting voice hiss in utter ecstasy, making my stomach turn and knit in utter discomfort. The metallic scent of blood and the rotten stench of spoiled flesh, all blended with her unbearable arousal, made me only want to vomit. The more I stood my ground, the more unbearable became my breathing, as well as my tolerance that was coming to its limits.

"The blood of young men," her sultry voice molested the air, "Gives me utmost pleasure as well as beauty." I peeked from one side and found her lying in her bed, her crimson mischievous eyes looking like a well-fed beast, now ready to sleep from overeating. But, there was something that caught my eyes.

Her rubies were gleaming with such impure lust that made anyone feel, not only the hair of the back of their necks, but also their entire body to stand at their end. I felt a wave of cold shiver run down my spine.  
 _This woman is to be feared_

"I wonder," She spoke into the empty air filled with the aroma of delicious virgin blood. "If these men do such fine appetite for me, what would _his_ blood do to my beautiful body?"

My eyes grew wide from the thought of a possible person she referred as _him_.

"Yes, imagine him all grown and fine… he would become more beautiful than all the many vampires I have met… even more luxuriously beauteous than his handsome father."

I heard a dark laugh. "Yes, and when I become his bride, I shall spend every night bathing in his ecstasy, drinking the finest blood of a virgin human and vampire simultaneously, make him beg me to stop and_" The room was filled with the darkest laughers and moans that seemed like hundreds of pained hounds howling and barking in hell itself.

The sudden realization of whom she had referred, made me lose my temper entirely, to such transcended level that my body was gradually losing control to keep the devil in check. My nails were growing longer, my hair was flowing with the blazing aura of rage laminating from me and my bones were starting to feel heavier. My triggering was commencing. I could sense the inner hiss and desire of my demon form which screamed for release and ripping that woman, limb by limb, apart in pure bloodlust and wrath.

 _How DARE she talk and think so PERVERSED about my precious little D? I'll show you no mercy!_

 ** _That woman needs to be stopped… and SOON!_**

Standing my ground to ease my mind a bit, I waited silently, patiently till I sensed her eased heart beating in silent gentle rhymes, indicating that she had drifted into a soundless sleep. I neared the tomb cautiously as to not step over the dead bodies, and as I neighed her sleeping form, my balled hands began to tremble in pure rage.

 _Enjoy your last night hideous Princess, for tonight shall be the last you would ever see the pure smile of the moon above._

Opening my left hand, I summoned the Golden sword which belonged to my _friend_ , and climbed the stairs up till I stood just above her sleeping body, watching her laying just like a corpse in her grave.

 _Splendid… now you shall not need any grave, for_ _ **here**_ _will become your monument. Now…_

Taking the gleaming golden sword with both hands atop her heart, I pointed the tip of the sharp weapon accurately with no false miscount. My trembles ceased and I held my breath for a second to adjust the sharp tip unequally right atop her moving chest.

Letting out my heated breath, I smirked in utter mirth and raised the cursed sword higher.

 _DIE!_

As the sword came down like a striking lightning bolt, the double heavy doors of the hall burst open in a flash of light, making me halt my action just as the tip touched her porcelain skin in a hair's length.

There he stood, with his enormous elegant wings, reconstructing to their pitch black majestic cloak form, falling like black waterfalls behind the royal tight armor suit. His gleaming rubies glared swords at me, his face showed the handsome visage of a raged vampire, no… a demon, and his dark long hair was moving from side to side by the energy he was unleashing.

My features darkened into a mere shadow of my demonic visage, showing my complete outraged temper, truly displeased with his presence in my _hunting ground._

" _Dracula_ …" My sneer resonated like the sharp tongue of a beast ripped from her prey into the dead silent air.

" _Don't do it_." He warned in his Vampiric tongue, sending his chilling voice to freeze everything around him. If his anger showed the piercing skin-breaking icebergs, my rage was the raging flames only could be found in the hearth of hell, devouring all flesh and bone in its paths.

"Roxana, Step. Away. From. Her!" He took gentle steps towards me, heels clicking by connecting with the ground and echoing melodically in the silent chamber. His face not faltering from their darkened features.

"Give me one good reason NOT to kill this mischievous leech and NOT save what is important to us both?" I snarled in bitterness.

I could easily feel my grown fangs peeking through my cherry stained lips like two sharp needles, piercing my gum, but it didn't matter nor could be compared to the piercing knives I kept feeling in my heart from the fatal glare the Count was bestowing me.

Dracula only stood in the middle of the dark vermillion carpet among the many lifeless bodies with his glowing raven aura. Truly he was like a dangerous gleaming black diamond.

"If you kill her, my subjects will surely suspect my hands being involved in the murder." He quietly explained, trying to keep his voice even, though his eyes betrayed the raging trembles his body was restraining to display.

In that moment another wave of anger began to coarse through my veins, making me wonder how much more heated I could get before finally losing my complete control.

 _COWARD!… You value your despicable pedigree and your blood-sucking cockroaches rather than caring for the utmost vital safety of your son? How DARE you THINK_ _ **that**_ _?_

My body was giving out sparks of hellish flames and my skin was paling as my transformation was becoming more uncontrollable with each passing second.

"You favor your leech like people whereas I favor my precious _son_." My snarl came from the throat of a demoness.

Drac's eyes grew more narrowed till he only watched me from under heavy dark lashes, his thin red lips frowning and showing his two sharp needles poking out from his fangs.

"Please, don't talk as if you are his mother."

 ** _Wrong words…_**

"I AM HIS NANE!…A SECOND MOTHER!… A FAMILY! At least MORE THAN YOU WERE EVER HIS FATHER!" I finally shouted.

"DON'T DO SOMETHING THAT D HAS TO PAY…" His words made me unknot my furrowed brows. "Listen, if Carmella dies, _they_ will start investigating the reason and if they find out I had a hand in it, my son will be punished, for she has vowed in front of all… willingly… proposed as a suitable bride, which means that the only one able and officially allowed to decide for her life or death is D." He growled resentfully. "Regardless of the status, anyone else doing her any harm without D's consent will be punished mercilessly."

Digesting this information, I raised the tip of the majestic blade a bit to avoid further piercing. I heard him continue, "If the news of _her_ death spreads," I saw him sneer vehemently at Carmella's sleeping form. "Then my son, being her future Count, will pay the consequences for not being informed nor asked for permeation for her execution." The Count before me let out raspy breaths from his chilled lungs.

Coursing the new information in my mind, I found them reasonably true; damn the Vampire's laws and their strictness for holding grounds towards the illegals. Dracula was completely right, for my action would not save D but probably make him pay the price for my crime.

Looking at the bloody Countess' griming visage, I suppressed a growl and drew the sword slowly away from her chest, wondering how she didn't wake up from all this commotion.

"Fine," I still held lazily the weapon above her beating chest, but my relaxed stance, made Dracula to change his eye colors back into their heart melting topaz blue. "You're right, Darc." I sighed and let my body cool a bit with the chilling atmosphere which suddenly wrapped me in it.

Turning towards the handsome aristocratic face of my friendly nemesis, I found Dracula smiling at my choice of decision. His features calmed as well and I saw how his demonic face turned into one that of a beauteous dark angel.

"Good, then… we shall retrieve back to the castle…" He took a final bitter glance at the sleeping form of Carmella before turning gracefully on his heels.

"Yes, we shall return." I repeated him, watching his back slowly distancing from me. "You know Drac," I spoke nonchalantly, almost calling for his attention.

I found him looking sideways. "Yes, milady," His flirtatious tone drenched of genuine sarcasm.

"You always tell me what to do and what not, but we both know that whenever you fail to listen to me, you end up in a mess." I smirked bitterly.

I, who was holding the weapon exactly on the fatal spot all the time, took one last glance at the gleaming golden sword before turning toward Drac, finding his sharp eyes growing gradually wide in anxiety.

"Roxana, p-put the weapon away before you hurt her." his hands came up in surrender.

"My dear friend, you are right not to kill her, but this time," I locked gazes at him, founding his rubies wide in utter horror. "You're wrong!"

" _NOOOO!_ …"

A lightning-bolt struck and the cursed sword hit its mark, piercing the beating heart of the dark Countess, and making her jump from pure agony. She though failed to jolt up, for she was firmly pinned within her grave by the strong blow I had adjusted to her.

Her eyes fell on me as cries and growls escaped her mortified expression. "YOU!... Y-Y-YOU WILL PAY!" her nails crawled through the pillar grave, leaving marks behind.

Her struggle became immediately futile as life swiftly drained from her growing spoiled body. Skin and flesh melted and a stench of burned meat filled my nostrils. Her burning body let out steam and her ear-piercing cries continued till from her distorted features was left nothing but only a mummy corpse.

Silence enwrapped us in it. **_It's over!_**

The walls shook and rubbers of stones and piles of dust rained atop us, making me and Dracula to lock gazes for one last time; my rubies filled with gleams of triumph while his were filled with vengeance.

"What have you done?" A demonic voice escaped vermillion lips.

"What I had to, Drac."My face was holding a dark smile of victory whereas his held a bitter scowl.

"You will PAY for what you have done!"

 _Yes, taste the bitter taste of defeat… Although my win shall bring you equal luck and fortune as well._

"As ungrateful as always. Surely you must have been the one striking the blade into her heart, not me. And this is the thanks I get?"

A large pile of stone fell between us, blocking our views from each other and granting a wonderful chance for us both to dematerialize into feathers and mist, respectively, and return to the castle. Leaving the castle, I could hear the continuous sound of falling walls and pillars from afar. My gaze went up at the moon above and found the red hue diminishing into a tranquil blue color, indicating that things would go to normal again.

"I shall regret the day I brought you to my castle, woman!" I heard his final growl before I found his feather like feature turned into a huge bat and flying toward his mansion.

I smiled darkly.

 ** _Touché!_**

 _One day you shall thank me for this, Dracula._

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _Au: Seriously! When did Dracula EVER manage to handle something all by himself?... anyways, I hope this was to your enjoyment and thank you again for reading, following, or reviewing. They are all appreciate it and accepted humbly. Danke Schon!_

 ** _Vampire Hunter D and all its characters belong rightfully to Hideyuki Kikuchi_**

 ** _Roxana belongs to Me ^_^_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Au: Hello everyone and happy fourth of July ^_^. Decided to celebrate it by sending another chapter of mu VHD fanfic. Hope you enjoy._

 _"Dialogues"_

 _Thoughts_

 **Another language**

 ** _Inner Demon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The day which the news of the bloody Countess –Carmella's assassination spread in the entire vampire society, the whole land and kingdom went rampaged. From around Europe, news and letters were exchanged between the Nobles and Vampiric aristocrats and amongst them, the mighty Great Ancestor wasn't any exception as well. Count Dracula received the most letters, as a King it was part of his responsibility and duty to prevail and being informed of any newly occurred incidents so he could order or arrange a plan for investigation.

For many centuries, Carmella's reputation as being the bloodlust Nobless preceded her and many high ranked Nobles feared her or even detested her for her existence. Quite frankly, many regarded her as a shame, a scandal, a bad reputation for the Nobles' society; her liberty in satiating her thirst for blood had no limits, and sometimes went as far as to steal preys from many vampires, regardless of their official social state. Therefore, her ambition for her uncontrolled hunger had turned into a longtime issue, and Vampires fearing her vengeance and wrathful anger, they didn't bother to state their objection and utter discomfort of her attitude.

I once heard from Drac that Countess Dolores- known to be one of the numerous ancient noble women survived and lived till now- had wrote a letter and stated to the King about the bloody Countess, asking from him to give her a fair warning and show solid punishments if required. Too much occupied with other ordinary things, Drac had brushed the request aside and answered in a polite letter that such thing is not possible at the time, promising fair objections if the Countess shall overstep her boundaries.

So far so good, the Countess had prevailed the hunting seasons for a few years till the ball at Dracula's mansion happened and indeed, she finally overstepped the line. Dracula fed up (especially when his most precious possession had been threatened and involved unintentionally) deduced that the time had suited for solid action being set place, but with this oblivious thought that his intentions to teach that old harlot a good lesson won't go as he had anticipated.

 _Well thank or blame me for this…_

I was sitting on one of the leather divans in Dracula's study room while he kept on fiddling carelessly yet anxiously with the large amount of letters he kept on receiving in boxes every day. The sun had long disappeared behind the grey angry clouds and the scent of soon coming rain surrounded the entire mansion in a melancholy aroma; at least in contrast to the tense and cold vibes Drac used to laminate, the damp air felt more soothing. Watching the anxious Count stumping back and forth behind his desk, I couldn't help but pity him, not forgetting to mention that the sound of his heels clicking hard on the marble ground was starting to get on my nerves.

"Chill out Drac!… nothing important happened_" I was cut off by the most piercing, coldest glare he shot at me.

"Nothing important?" He inquired disbelieved. "NOTHING IMPORTANT?" He snapped.

 ** _Yup, he lost his temper!_**

By the blink of an eye, he materialized in front of me and sat with one knee bent beside mines, one arm stretched over my abdomen resting beside my waist, and the other, gripping the head of the divan in a fierce grip. To conclude, I had myself trapped in the place and under his wrathful glare.

"Are you even aware that this is all _your_ fault?" I held his gaze with a nonchalant stare of my own. "Those letters which keep on coming are _yours_ to deal with not mine… NOT MINE!" He yelled.

Not flinching, I rested one leg on top of the other and locked my arms on my chest, leaning back on the soft fabric and sighing reluctantly. "You know Drac, for many years I've been the one who was cleaning up your messes. Now _you_ are cleaning up mine in return of the millions of yours… Although, _IF_ you could count what I did as a mess at all." I saw his jaw tighten and the tip of his sharped fangs began to reveal themselves from under his crimson thinned lips.

" _Are you MOCKING me woman?_ " He hissed in a vampiric tone.

Scoffing, I narrowed my eyes at him. He was beyond furious and at any moment, one wrong move could make him easily lash out at me and start another bloody battle.

 ** _Your butt itches for a fight huh? How stupid are you witch?_**

"No my dear nemesis." I leaned forward so that our faces were inches away. "I am trying to teach you, even now," I gave a firm nod of head. "How to be grateful for the things I've done for you." I gently stroke his face and found his scowl deepened and his blue frosty cobalt eyes gleamed as a pair of bloody rubies.

"Did I not warn you to stay away from her?" he leaned further toward me. "Did I not ORDER you to leave her be?"

Scoffing again, I began to feel my own rage fuel up from his childish act. "I don't recall being under your orders Count. I came here for certain reasons as I hope you recall them well." I brushed a raven lock behind his pointed ear.

" _Roxana__ " He growled.

"What?" I smirked mischievously. "What am I to you? Do you think I'm your daughters or your mistresses that you can command and control like a rag doll as you like? You can't pull my strings, for I am not one of your precious possessions." I could feel the frosty vibes of his magical strength trying to penetrate into my own flame like ones but ending up melting under my fiery attitude, driving Drac to the threshold of losing his of his tolerance.

"After all, we both are aware that we are enemies." I whispered, biting back a growl of my own.

 _Ungrateful Vampire… Is this the thanks I deserve to get from you after ALL these years?_

Holding his glare, I found him gradually soften his eyes and lower his rubies, still holding that frown on his handsome visage. "Yes, you're right… you are my enemy… an enemy who holds enough power to compete with me; not a lesser being to be played and kill time with." I rolled my eyes at his remark.

 ** _Wow! This is the longest compliment he ever gave you?_** I heard the demoness giggle in irony.

 _You call it compliment?_

"Well, that's a good boy." I chuckled at him and ruffled his long silky locks, feeling him growl at me for being treated like a dog. (After all, one of his shape-shifts is that he transformed into a huge hell hound to devour his enemies.)

 _So don't blame me that much._

It didn't take long till my chuckles were silenced by the bolt action he did. The arm that was holding the head of the divan in a death grip and the other, which rested beside my waist, were locked around me in a gentle embrace and Drac, as in his kneeled position, rested his head on my laps, pressing his crown to my stomach.

Finding myself from the verge of death to the longing embrace of the lone Count, I bit back a chuckle at Drac's mood swings. Such moments occurred seldom and were often when he was in the most depressing times of his life… although, it was depressing for me too. No parent would remain silent if their only child had been threatened and/or exposed to perils. Drac was of no exception as well. He had suffered from Mina's death and now, D's condition was more for his tired and old soul to bear. If not displaying his concern so boldly, but Dracula cared a lot for D…

"You have grown heartless too, eh?" I heard him inquire in a small whisper, breaking my train of thoughts.

Realizing that he had laid in his position for long while I was drowned in my own sea of thoughts, I sighed and rested one hand on his shoulders, and with the other stroke his silk soft mane which had cascaded like a waterfall around his shoulders, blending with the night black armor and cloak he wore which was spread on the crimson floured carpet beneath him.

I felt his shoulders rise and fall in a long sigh. "I haven't gone heartless! You got more mood swings which even I fail to understand. And then, you complain about women's moods…" realizing my tone of mockery, I found his shoulders shake in laughers.

"I see. You are insulting me as comparing me to women and implying my moods being less than them." I chuckled at his choice of words, but at least he was smiling after this whole week of stress, and this was enlightening. To be frank, having an old grumpy vampire in a foul mood is not amusing at all… -_-;

Glancing at the letters which laid like white feathers on the ground and desk, I sighed sympathetically. "I do believe you should stop skulking and get back to work." I heard a muffled growl in return. Patting his hair, I found him languidly raise his head and regarding me through heavy dark lashes.

"Skulk?" his strong chest vibrated with chuckles. "I am not skulking woman." He laughed at his own jest. I couldn't believe, but to roll my eyes at his mood; first he was like a deadly predator ready to kill, then he became like a lost innocent child, now sounding like a man lost his sanity from too much mental pressure.

 ** _Why am I not surprised?_**

"Drac, you better least open those letters and read the contexts, if not applying to answer any of them at all."

"What for?" he pouted and I sighed. "They are all about me; complains and worries to be answered. Searching about the cause of Carmella's death, which is quite obvious," His eyes gleamed with a tint of amusement. "And me to handle the task and solve the murder."

 ** _Good luck with that Sherlock! Don't forget to bring Miss Watson here with ya!_**

 _Shut it!_

"You must consider that if for long the letters remain unanswered, the expeditors will soon arrive at your door and demand an even greater answer. Your lack of proper manners would increase their suspensions and rise the doubt of you having a hand in this, you idiot!" I nearly yelled at him for his stupidity.

"You're right!" His eyes returned back to their rightful consciousness as they should have. Regarding me with a thoughtful expression, I felt his hold tighten around my waist. "You are always right." He whispered.

The moment we locked gazes, Drac's eyes glowed with a hint of intensity and I was lacking to comprehend what was happening. Before either of us could make a move, the double doors burst open and one of the butlers of the manor came running in. "SIR I MUST_" he stopped dead in his tracks while regarding us and our position.

"Um, Milord, forgive me if I interrupted anything," He bowed his head and a pink dust covered his neck.

I glanced skeptically at Drac and he slowly withdrew from me, standing up in his full proud height. "What is it, Gaul?"

"Sir I am gravely sorry for the intrusion, but a few Counts and Dukes from London and south Transylvania have arrived here, demanding strictly to see you Milord." He panted.

Regarding me with a shocked and bemused look, I shot my eyebrows up in a look of 'told-you-so'. Sighing in defeat, the Count thanked the butler and dismissed him.

"Now, what are you going to do?" I asked him after the servant left us in our small privacy.

"Well, entertain our guests." I saw him show one of his famous devilish smirks which I hated so much (Well because it used to make me smile deviously as well…).

 ** _And it always followed TROUBLE!_**

"Then good luck Count." I stood from my spot and made myself toward the door, opening them with a flash of magic. "By the way, why didn't you correct the poor man that he didn't interrupt anything?"

I glanced at him and found a mischievous smile plastered on his face, "I like to make people have some thoughts about us. It's rather amusing."

Scowling at his perversity, I continued on my steps till the hidden meaning in his words struck me like lightening. Turning around on my heels from where I stood outside his study room, I glared at him with a shocked expression

"YOU PERVERTED_" Too late, the doors slammed right at my face, followed by the muffled laughers of the Count which sounded muffled behind the thick double doors of his chamber.

 _That JERK!_

It had been hours since the arrival of the dukes and nobles and surprisingly, their numbers began to increase with every passing hour and Dracula was losing his patience with them. According to the sounds, I could deduce that they all demanded Dracula to investigate the death of Carmella and explain them the true cause. Luckily, the vampires had noticed their King's foul mood and were more than ever careful with what they asked and remarked, which Drac was grateful for them.

Soon the grand hall which the Count's throne resided was filled with the same number of nobles as it did back those weeks ago on that fest. I made sure that D was heavily occupied with two subjects he loved most, art and history. Whenever he sat studying them, time would've flew long before he could take notice so I was relieved about him not becoming peculiar of the large amount of people visiting his father so abruptly for a bloody argument.

Walking behind Dracula who was fuming with rage, I watched the many faces in the crowed and even spotted a few familiar ones which I recalled being engaged in friendly chats during the ball, including the Duke whom had those two beautiful daughters. Fortunately, being invisible to the naked eyes, I decided to keep my presence hidden and wander a bit to investigate some gossips going around the death of the bloody Countess.

"Milord, the death of someone like Countess Carmella isn't to be taken lightly. The murderer must be found and solidly punished." A grand Duke who appeared an aged man in fine noble clothes yelled in a dignified tone.

"Yes, if the murder won't be determined, the whole ceremony which had happened will be disgraced." Another Count which I assumed being Magnus Lee with his daughter the beautiful Lady Larmica stated.

Dracula had some veins popped on his forehead, but no one took notice of them. I was biting back some giggles till a very strange argument caught my attentions.

 **"** **I don't want to sound unfair, but the death of that leech wasn't so bad after all."** I heard a young red haired vampires whisper in German to her female companion.

 **"** **Yeah, father said that her death was supposed to be done many centuries ago."**

 **"** **Come to think of it, now that she is vanished, it has risen a great opportunity for us to anew the vow made to the beautiful prince."**

 **"** **Yes,"** another one inclined. **"** **But father said that we mustn't interfere. The elders of each family have decided to speak this out with the King themselves."**

I scowled at these information and went back beside Dracula to listen to the people who dared to raise questions or declare a searching group to investigate the situation. To my surprise, the Dukes and Counts which spoke their thoughts were those who had beautiful daughters within their household and to my opinion this matter starting to become more than a just a mere coincidence.

Among the group, I found Countess Dolores who was listening to the whole negotiations taking place and smiling at every single individual who stated their mind. Regarding and observing the crowed, I suddenly deadpanned; the owner of young vampiress in the family showed great enthusiasm in convincing their King accept at least one thought or idea spoken out loud, the daughters and young ladies in the hall were chattering, and sometimes showing great exhalation whenever Dracula agreed to one of the opinions. This meeting appeared like a competition between the Nobles to gain the King's approval.

 ** _How odd! The fathers are looking for an opportunity to force their daughters upon the Prince! Aren't you feeling ironically heart-broken, future mother-in-law?_**

 _What are you implying?_

 ** _Look for yourself…_**

Observing this madhouse and putting the pieces of the earlier conversations together, it dawned upon me the truth; every single individual who has attended this argument has a nasty reputation with the Countess and wished for her annihilation, for it proved two benefits: an end to the illicit bloodlust of Carmella which had turned into many Vampires' nightmares; second, with the woman gone, the vow made to D as the future mate has been turned into dust and a great opportunity has arrived for those nobles sired daughters to display their daises to the young prince.

 _WHAAAAAAT?_

Simple, they debate until Dracula would agree to one of them, even if it means to end it in a bloody battle. When the Count agrees, the said man would make a bet to find the murder, but with the condition that his daughter would be primarily in line for the next ceremony to be made. Overall, no one is sad or concerned about the death of that old leech, but glad for the path reaching toward the Sacred Ancestor has become straight…

A Golden Chance!

My stomach churned in both excitement for figuring them out and in disgust for their lack of decent behavior, viewing D as a priceless possession to be obtained in an antiquary show. I stared wide eyed at Drac, finding him still fueled in his own oblivious anger.

 _How very bold they are revealing their true intentions yet, you moron are blind enough to listen instead of cutting their heads off… ironic!_

Smiling at a sudden brilliant idea which dawned upon me, and the thought of seeing their shocked faces after I confess, I couldn't hold back my blazing excitement and stood behind Dracula, materializing to my physical form.

"Milord, we must find the murder and punish him or her by making them as an example."

"Yes but who could that be?" Countess Dolores asked in raspy yet gentle audible tone and made everyone look at her puzzled, confused, and even mortified.

"The murder is none other than your beloved King," I announced and walked like a cat beside the shocked Count standing in front of the crowed. "Your dear Great Ancestor was the one who put an end into her miserable life."

The hall was filled with loud gasps and whisperings. "What are you doing woman?" I heard Dracula hiss behind me.

"What is the meaning of this woman?" A Noble growled, making me chuckle at his bold display. "My King, order and I'll dispose of this whore at once!"

"SILENCE!" The solid yell of the mighty Vampire Lord echoed through the hall, making everyone freeze in spot.

Regarding his subjects with an aura which spoke of great authority, I felt the chilled breath of Drac tickling the hair behind my neck. "The woman is right… I… am responsible for the death of the Countess Carmella." His stern tone made everyone gasp.

"But Milord why would you_" I cut the Duke of the Rachel Clan.

"Yes indeed, but why?" I circled around on one heel to face my nemesis, looking at me from under long lashes. "As your mighty King, he has long been receiving letters which spoke of Carmella's ambitious and endless bloodlust. Many clans and Nobles had been seeing your King in person to receive a proper answer or solution, a more suitable fate for the bloody Countess. The appraisal Countess Dolores which is among us wasn't any exception from the Highness' list of visitors." All attentions went to the noble woman whom smiled in agreement.

"It is the duty of the King to prevail the welfare of his people and subjects. Therefore, Count Dracula was hoping to make a proper negotiation with her which wouldn't end in such tragedy. The Countess had received many solid warnings that she had denied or neglected all the time." I paused to regard the crowed and found them calling her a disgrace for disobeying their King.

"As a result, your King… being the generous and exemplified King… still felt high regards for her and hoped her mind would change. Therefore, he invited her to the ball, with the last warning given her."

"Yes, and she disobeyed the last order after these long centuries." Dracula finished the former statement and I heard the crowed looking at him with awe.

"Milord, you still held your force back just in hope to make her change her heart and yet, for CENTURIES you attempted?!" Magnus lee was nearly paling in astonishment.

"Milord, indeed you are a very patience King… accept our high regards from your humbled subjects." The Count known as Count Baylor bowed which followed all the members in the hall to bow in courteous manners in front of Drac.

"No need for such formalities." Dracula signaled them with his hand to rise.

"And this is not the end," I announced, starting to circle the Count while he still eyed me no longer with a look of disdain, but with a look of amused bewilderment. "Sensing the time has come, your King thought the most honorable death for the Countess; since her reputation goes beyond many Countesses and Nobles, the only punishment for her was… the Silent Execution; Impale her while asleep." I saw more shocked faces.

"And he did it himself with his own hands, putting an end in the life of the keen of his, though holding a mourned face for being left to do such _awful_ act. Sacrificing one soul for the sake of the many other good souls was a worthy yet difficult decision… the only _right_ decision. Putting an end in the nightmares, in the painful life of the bloody Countess Carmella, and save her soul with such heroic act, and finally, making her an example for the society all at the same time." I finished my dramatic speech and stopped, standing on Drac's other side while resting a hand on his arm.

"But sir with all due respect, doesn't Lord D deserve to know this? How do you explain the situation to him?" One of the sinister Duchesses inquired.

I scowled. "There is nothing to be explained to the young Lord. After all, we all agree that he is QUITE young to be exposed to such adult matters. Am I right?" I glared at the woman who returned it with a sneer.

"And in addition to that, Lord Dracula had informed at the ball that he himself would be the one to pick the woman worthy of being Lord D's future mate. Am I RIGHT?" I directed my question at all the individuals who were present at the hall and many nodded in agreement.

"But sir, it was Lady Carmella_"

"Are you implying her position as a Countess was more than me which I'm your KING?" Drac lost his temper and resulted in his last word being shouted in pure rage.

The hall went in small shrieks and gasps of horror. No one was that insane to face Drac's wrath at that moment, especially when he was fueled fine enough to burst into full trigger and slaughter all members in the hall, regardless or being of his own blood or flesh.

"No M-milord. F-f-forgive m-me." the poor Count stuttered.

I chuckled and stood in front of my beloved nemesis. "In fact, why not as a token of our gratitude," I glanced at the crowed. "We show our thanks to the Great Ancestor… after all, with this most tragic yet brave act, our Count Dracula is indeed a true Hero!" I gazed at him and found him bit the inside of his cheeks for not bursting into laughers at the sudden change of debate.

 ** _Well done it turning the tables gal! You did again, saved his sorry butt from the trouble!_**

 _What would he do without me?!_

I bowed in front of him, sitting fully on the ground and lowered my head a bit just like a princess showing demeaning courtesy toward her king. "Thank you for saving us Great Ancestor." I declared and soon the crowed of nobles imitated my act, bowing in their own polite poses and chanting their thanks in unison.

Raising my head, I found Drac's expression quite priceless regarding his subjects; he was beyond shocked while a gleam of genuine thrill danced in those topaz eyes. Suddenly, his gaze fell on me and then...

He smiled!

A smile that I hardly had seen him wear!

A genuine smile out of genuine happiness!

Before I could regain my composure from the shock I had received seeing his handsome visage, I found him say words in a silent lip-movement which I never thought I might see them come out of those vermillion tainted lips.

 _"_ _Thank you, my dearest friend!"_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _Au: It would seem that Unified Pictures has decided to work on a new project called Vampire Hunter D: Resurrection Series. So excited about the whole project and it seems that they have done pretty fine till now too. For more information visit their original website:_

 _Have fun._

 ** _Vampire Hunter D belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi_**

 ** _Roxana belongs to Me ^_^_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Au: Finally, we got to a very interesting part of the story, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Opening my eyes, I stared at the portrait of the famous bloody Carmella whom _I_ had put into eternal sleep all those centuries ago. The memory of the whole event was still fresh as if it was yesterday that it took place. I could still feel the steel of the sword which Dracula had lent me that day upon my fingertips, and the tension he and I went through in this castle when I was about to strike the sword into her black heart…

Yes all came back to me like a rush of cold water running through my veins. All was clear as the daylight, but there was one single detail that I had forgotten and was that memory which was still vague in the back of my mind;

 _That little boy in my memory;_

That boy whom I recall being the _Young Lord_ , he was one missing puzzle piece that I found so vital to recall, but my memory kept failing me.

 _I rather prefer to recall that child since he sounded like my old nemesis' son… surely it does sound important to remember him, especially when I was in charge of him._

 ** _Plus raising him my friend!_**

Drowned in the world of oblivion _which displayed images of my long past_ I got snapped violently back from my reverie when my heels connected to the marble ground in the massive basement, echoing the clicking in the damp and wet place. The sound of water drops filled the area, and along the squeaking of mice, they were the only sounds which one could hear. No sign of living I found except for dead skeletons covered in damp moisture and spider webs.

 _In comparison to the upper surface of the mansion, down here does not hold such a pleasant view._

 ** _"_** ** _Nane…"_**

Whirling around on my heels, I drew my gun and pointed at where I had accurately expected the source of sound coming from. But there was nothing to aim at…

The spot was empty…

 _I imagined things…_ Roughly scoffing with irritation, I lowered my weapon.

Watching the vacated place one last time, I sharpened my calm senses and found no source of breathing creature here below. Scolding, I was about to withdraw when I heard the voice again…

 ** _"_** ** _Nane…"_** This time, it came from behind me. Turning my body in an angry twist, I only caught a glimpse of long wavy auburn hair flying past me and nothing more.

 _I swear it sounds as if… a child is calling. But who is… Nane?_

"Damn it, I better get going before-" my words caught in my lungs for I spotted a little child not more than seven or nine years sitting formally on the ground with his back facing me, wearing his best Noble clothes.

 ** _Eeck! I think it's a ghost?!_**

Advancing the harmless child, I smelt no smell from him, concluding it being nothing but just a phantasm. Snapping two fingers with a spark of magic unleashing, the ghost vanished before the boy turned to face me completely. Shaking my head in disappointment, I cursed Carmella's cowardice manners for hiding behind a bunch of hunted souls and ghosts and let them do the dirty job instead of showing herself and fight in person.

Suddenly, a nauseous aura began to imitate from the place, engulfing and tingling my dark senses. It was a bad sign and hesitating to chat with the dead and a few dead skeletons was fruitless. My eyes found the spiral stairs at the end of the hall and before I knew it, I made a wild run toward them, ascended the stairs, and returned to the top floor.

The place smelt of death, was filled with phantasms and demons, and more importantly, the presence of the evil Countess was drawing near. I could sense it…

That bloody wench is about to awaken….damn! She probably got herself the source of vital stream _Which of course means blood, REAL and A LOT of blood_ and is regenerating her physical form.

 ** _Hurryyyyy!_**

"I need to find that tomb again. Hopefully, she spares me the trouble and hasn't changed her bedroom from the last time I had been here!" my feet were nearly flying while dashing through the corridors and grand halls.

On my way to the basement which lead to a mirror- a tactful maneuver for a vampire- contained a hidden passage way to the underground tomb where she resided her grave. Reaching the end of the hall, I sprinted over some dark spirits and bat like demons, fighting them and slicing them off with ease.

 ** _We don't have time for this! Hurry!_**

 _I know! I'm hurrying already. And you better shut up! Hearing you brag about it makes it even more worse!_

Reaching the handle and nearly pulling the double doors from their locks, I was shocked to find that the door lead to the underground basement which I was just a few seconds ago.

 _Damn! She is utilizing Spiral Time!_

 ** _She wants to trap us here…_**

"Don't tell me I will only run into cycles here," I looked around the grand hall. "And come back at this stinky underground prison?!" shutting the doors with a loud bang echoing throughout the place, I saw a few bats awaken by the sound.

They all assembled and began flying in a form of a tornado, from bottom to top they materialized the form of the bloody Countess. I sneered vehemently at her.

"My my! Fancy seeing you here after such long centuries!" She smiled maliciously.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you when you were supposed to play actually DEAD after such long centuries!" I sarcastically imitated her sultry voice.

The room was filled with hideous pitchy laughers, making my ears throb from the volume. "You still have the folly to be so rude! Although, in comparison to that time, you look more… human." She observed keenly.

"Well, I have one thing for you, don't underestimate your opponent." I drew my twin blades and stood in my fighting stance.

"I see. You are just as _he_ is… too stubborn to reason with your kind. Well," she raised her hand while I held the blades closer in defense. "My only option for you is to utilize the same method as I shall for him. My only option is to use force." And with one gentle swing of wrist, lightning began crashing down my head.

Dodging the first few, I saw them coming faster with every strike. _Use force, right!_ I swung my blades and cut through the string of zigzag bolts as fast and agile as I could. It was going well enough until she trapped me with a continuous group of them, forming like a jail, neighing the bars toward me. Before I could move or teleport they closed in, trapping me in an electronic sphere.

"You should have known better to take in on me, a true noble, in your _noble_ form, human." She burst into another series of high intonated laughers. "At least you proved to take on me seriously while the hunter is on his knees_" before she finished her dramatic speech, the sphere exploded like a bubble and sent the waves back to her.

Carmella was left with no other means of escape but to dematerialize, her form began to turn into millions of tiny bats and flutter here and there like fragmented puzzle pieces. When the entire waves diminished, the Countess stood in front of me with agape mouth again. "How did you…"

The smoke faded and I stood before her in my demoness form, the one she last time laid eyes before the sword had pierced her heart. Long knee-length red mane danced in fury, and my elegant murky gown hugged my feagure from neck to toe. In my hand, I held a small copy of that thundering sphere, the bolts dancing around my fingers like rings and bracelets around my wrist.

"You have and interesting ability to use thunder as your weapon of choice in magic field." I cooed.

"You can't_" her eyes widened and the pupils of her eyes were as slit as possible.

"I _can_ as you see," I began to move my fingers and changing the size of that glowing beautiful sphere in my palm. "I always had the ability to absorb the attack of enemies, analyze them, and/or make them taste their own power."

"You **DEMON**!" She howled and came flying toward me in full speed.

"Now, I will teach you the true power of a demon, you bloody cockroach!" The electric ball began to grow in both voltage and size, deducing to prison her in the same sphere but stronger in order to see her wiggle in it or crisp like a bug. Thus, before I could perform my attack, she screamed as if in pain and flew through me, bursting into a gust of black dust and silence greeted me.

 ** _WHAAAAT!_**

"What the?!" I frowned incredulously. "I assume that someone had already taken care of her." If that haunted spirit had suddenly vanished so painfully, then the only reason behind it was another person- probably the mentioned hunter- had found her grave and killed her before me.

Knocking back from my reverie, I made a wild run to the double doors, finding them leading me back to the main grand halls which lead to the outdoors. The ground began to shake violently and the great noble mansion started to crumble. A sign that the Noble owner was dead and the magical spell which had kept the place intact was diminishing. Nothing to hold unto as its cantilever, the building would fall apart until there shall be nothing left but an old ruin.

Coming to a halt when I spotted the cracked portrait of the bloody Countess, I drew my gun out when I saw a Noble man, with white spiked hair which ended in a blue ribbon from behind, dressed in fine clothes, holding a human woman, assuming the only daughter of the Elbourne family in his arms.

I could see the tiny string of vermillion that ran down her neck and realization struck me; that bat had sucked the blood of this innocent human in order to get back to life. Poor soul!... I sighed when I saw how pale and exhausted she looked.

 _Wench! She had sucked her dry!..._

"Charlotte, please come back. I need you, please… Come back!" I heard the man nearly begging in anxiety from her to respond to him. The way he was desperately looking at her made me feel a pang of guilt form in my chest.

 ** _Where have I seen such scene before?!_**

 _SHUT UP!_

The young lady slowly caressed the pale complex of the vampire, opening her tired eyes. "Darling is that you?" Came her weak response.

"Oh yes!" His European accent was nearly inaudible by the way his voice trembled. "It's me, Meier."

"Oh I am so happy Meier, because we are together now… at last."

"Yes, together… …at last." More pain stabbed me like a sharp knife. The way she was neighing to death and how desperate the lonely vampire was holding like dear life to her hand, made my heart ache in sympathy for them.

"You let me dream… you let me dream to our trip to the stars." Her young beautiful face held a weak smile.

"No it's not a dream anymore. You and I will get away from here where you can rest, my love finally, and be free." The Noble known as Meier, squeezed the hand of the beautiful maiden known as Lady Charlotte gently.

"Yes, freedom… …at last." And with that, her eyes shut for eternity and her face slept like a snow white, frozen in time.

I hadn't realized, but my gun was long pointed away, my heart was throbbing in pain by the sad tragedy which occurred before my eyes, and when the face of the Noble fell into her own and mourned the loss of his beloved, I couldn't stand it anymore. I withdrew my glance and spotted a young girl with short blond her wearing a tight red suit with a huge gun in hand.

Walking to her, I gently laid a hand on her weapon and beckoned it to withdraw. At first she hesitated and looked at me with a feeling of defense, but when I gazed at the couple, she also looked intensely at them.

"My precious… precious love." Came the mourning sound of the noble man.

 _Such a sad ending for them… they both deserved each other…_

"Let's go… let us continue the journey." My eyes stung with the tears that started to dance gently.

 _Even now, he refuses to give up… no man would ever go this far for their love! And they call nobles heartless! They have more heart than humans._

The young woman and I watched as the vampire noble, Meier, took the lifeless body of Charlotte and began to slowly walk toward the stairs when he suddenly stopped.

"Stop right there Meier." The sound of another party began to echo soothingly but with enough authority in the hall. Another crack appeared behind me and the girl, as if signaling the presence of the young man cloaked in black spoke of an unearthly aura. My eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will take her back to her family… whom they loved her."

After a brief hesitation from the taller Noble, Meier answered. "She knew that I loved her best of all. You can't understand D. You never loved a human." Meier laid the young lady, like a fragile porcelain doll on the head of the stairs and began gazing at it like an artist admiring his most treasured jewel.

"I never killed one either." Came the cold like ice response of the brown haired man, appearing to be a hunter.

"You try to resist this nature of ours, but it can't last forever D. The urge for their blood is stronger."

"And when that day comes, another will hunt me. It's as simple as that."

 ** _Did you hear that? Hunting HIM? What is the youth sayi__**

 _Uh oh! Why do I have this feeling that an ugly battle will start! Oh no…_

And I how I hate for being right! For a brief glance, Meier's eyes blazed with an unearthly glow which spoke of enmity; the blazing emotions finally kicked to the surface and since the young hunter was in his way, the Noble vampire lashed out at him finally.

The sound of steel grazing the marble floor echoed through the still crumbling mansion; Meier's cape had formed into huge wings, strong and immaculately strong as if turned into steel… or precisely, into sharp and deadly swords of their own. I saw the young hunter leap away in time to dodge the flying attack from his opponent, flying like a mystic bird in the air before another attack was launched. The hunter blocked it with a wee difficulty since the brute force behind it was massive, and sent him off balance for a brief moment.

Landing distressed on the ground, the brown-mane youth quickly gained composure and leaped back again when Meier's right wing came slicing through a pillar which seemed like as thick as an Oak tree's body. My eyes widened when the result of the attack made the pillar being nicely cut and slipped from one side, hunching from its own tremendous weight. The room soon echoed another sound of steels being clashed in a chaotic hit; the long silver sword of the hunter grazed the left wing of the Noble man, engaging in a deadly duel.

While I was at awe how those two were keeping up with another's strength, my admiration grew more; for it had been so long since I had witnessed such severe battle occur merely in an honorable fashion. The scenery was fatal, hellish, yet somehow… _beautiful!_

I wasn't sure about the hunter, since his strength and agility proved quite being inhumanly performed, yet could handle a VAMPIRE well enough on his own.

 _Maybe he is also a vampire but decided to turn his back on them for the sake of mankind… another cliché story I presume._ I scoffed bemused at the thought.

Suddenly, the abrupt movement of the young girl beside me brought me back from my reverie; the young confused and weary blond huntress advanced the corpse of the beautiful lady Charlotte. She bent beside her and looked sadly at the brunette's sleeping pale face. "What a sad waste!" her face turned toward the youths still having their mighty weapons engaged. I could easily see a small glow forming from the spot their weapons had collided, making it fume and grow red from the force, followed by mere sparks of light which emitted.

I looked back at the huntress, she was drowned in sadness and grief of her own. _Yes, a sad, sad waste indeed!_ I somehow sympathized with the poor couple whom their endeavors had proved so futile. _Another unfortunate soul, victimized by world's cruelty…_.

I saw the young girl holding the pale hand of the lifeless lady and took the ring from her ring finger. "Enough of this misery, and death." She clutched the item tightly in her fist. She roes in her full height and regarded the males still collided in their deep battle; the heat between the weapons had grown beyond bear which resulted in merely Meier's wing get creaks and stepping for the bridge of shattering. "I had ENOUGH!" the frustrated huntress finally threw the golden ring, which headed toward the youths.

Finally, a battle cry escaped the older youth, the hunter dodged another sudden attack which was faster than an ordinary human could witness with naked eyes. The noble man leaped into the air while the hunter pursued with the same speed. Time seemed to slow down as the naked sword of the black-clad hunter gleamed in the dim light of the mansion, heading straight toward the elderly noble. The sight was beyond extraordinary, for when Meier swooped into the air, he managed to merely vanishing from sight, becoming invisible yet, this hunter managed to see him even without disturbance at all. He knew where his invisible target flew, where he stood midair, and where to strike… _his heart!_

The sound of ripped flesh and armor molded the death silence and both males became visible as a gasp escaped the bewildered blond woman. The sword had hit its mark; it had gone past through the noble's shoulder, ripping garment and flesh together. Meier had his metallic clawed hand extended as if aiming for the hunter too, but failed to land his blow since the brunette youth had dodged it by kneeling on one knee, poising perfectly to land his attack.

"Why…d-did you miss… …my…h-h-heart?!" The silver haired vampire stuttered as I felt my eyes widen at the hunter's choice of action.

 _He spared him… but why?_

However, I did not feel any ill attentions from the young hunter at all; he had a very GOOD reason why he let the man live. As a result of this gallant manner, I smiled in approval at the hunter and decided to do what I thought was best at that moment. I spotted the girl in red suit standing further away from the corpse, watching the awe striking scenario between the strong males.

Kneeling in front of the beautiful corps of the young lady, I frowned in sympathy. If only the Noble Vampire had not hastened so much, his haste would have not leaden to mistake. This tragedy was nothing worth for either of them to bear; especially this young girl. I held a fist close to my mouth and breathed into it, letting it glow as if a blue candle light was kept in my fist. I reached for the Charlotte and held the glowing fist above her heart, watching as the small flame seeped into her chest.

 _That will do for now…_ I smiled approvingly.

"She's dead." I stood when I heard the masculine deep voice which came from the hunter. I saw a glimpse of the golden ring rolling down his sword and falling gently in his palm, "The ring is all I need." He clenched his hand into a fist. "I'll take it to his father… …as proof." And with that said, the young man sheathed his long sword and walked past the still hunched noble whom I assumed held his heart more out of the pain rather of regret and despair.

The quickening of the ground grew more and the piles of stone and dust rained down on us mercilessly, warning of the mansion soon to collapse. Without more hesitation, I walked to the blond woman, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder to gain her back from what reverie she was prisoned. She jerked toward me and I signed her to leave the place.

Starting for a run, which we both decided to follow the trail the hunter went a few ten steps further than us, we both soon found a better exit and left the mansion. Our final door was the vast monstrous gate which was watched by two statue hands which closely resembled Carmella's.

Running out of the gate, I felt the final spell which Carmella had cast in those hands to hold the inner civilians captive inside her doomed mansion shatter and set us free.

To my surprise the sun beamed brightly, the blue sky was as clear as water, and no clouds could be seen in the immaculate blue. The beautiful golden rays washed and cleansed the curses, darkness, and malice Carmella had left behind in her castle. Everything was feeling anew and fresh and I was enjoying the gradual scent of diminished death, replaced with the sweet scent of the cool breeze of the outer world.

Watching the falling castle from its utmost glory, we stood there slightly panting from running and gazed at the crumbling mansion.

 ** _I guess it's farewell then?_**

I sighed almost out of relief and thrill. Yes, it was finally over…

 _Farewell, Countess Carmella… bloody Countess of Nobles._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Au: It took me a while till I finished it. I apologize if it has errors... I would much appreciate your wonderful reviews and comments, so don't be shy and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading it for it means a lot to me. Arigato!_

 ** _Vampire Hunter D belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi_**

 ** _Roxana belongs to Me ^_^_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Au: Here is the 8th chapter. Hope you enjoy it ^_^ BTW,_ _I have some news; I only have two or three more chapters left till this story ends, thus, I was curious as whether you have found this story interesting, worth, or good enough till now that I would work on a prequel for this story, featuring the beginning as to HOW, WHEN, and WHY did Roxana come to Dracula and got the obligation to take care of D in the first place? Your kind suggestions will be warmly read and considered._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Standing at the wide bulky metallic bridge which connected the world to the castle of the lonesome Countess, the blonde huntress and I gazed at the now crumbling castle in the broad sunrise. It had been some time before I glanced at the young woman beside me, deciding that it was better to make some introductions, for we hardly got any time to make a proper or formal presentation.

Walking beside her I extended my hand, "Given the current circumstances, we can now introduce each other, right?" I smiled courtly. "I am Roxana, a huntress like you, pleasure to meet you,"

"Pleasure is mine." She shook my hand firmly, either was it from the stress she went through or for the shock as aftermath. After all, such event which had occurred was even too much for someone like her; not her cup of tea at all…

"Leila… Leila Marcus. I am also a vampire hunter." She said. We let our hands drop and I joined it to cross my arms on my chest.

"So, your first hunt?" I pointed at the falling mansion.

Leila shook her head. "But it will be my last." I glanced at her.

"Why? Thinking of retiring so _soon_?" I laughed and saw her smirk.

"No, but it wasn't my cup of tea." _Ah! Same thought eh?_ "And I realized that he was right of what he said to me." my brows furrowed in confusion at her confession.

As if caught off guard, Leila glanced at me flustered and a mere pink dust covered her cheeks. "Oh, pardon me. I got off a little." She ran a hand through her short shaggy hair.

 ** _Aw! Little crush we have!_** I heard my demoness coo.

 _Why don't you take a nap and leave me alone?_

 ** _Great idea! Night!_**

I shook a hand in indifference. "It's ok kid. You have gone through a series of heavy events; it's normal to space out for a while." I smiled.

"You talk as if you have been through the same?!"

"Well, quite frankly, I had been when I was in your age so I know the symptoms. It takes months up to years to overcome the aftermath. But the good thing is you're not alone." I smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Her blue orbs widened a bit.

"Uh, you said _him_! So, I assume the young hunter whom we met is your ally, am I right?" I saw her blush a bit. "I guess you two have tagged along right?"

She shook her palms at me, her face nearly red as cherry. "No no no, it's not what you think!" She exclaimed. "He and I are only hunters… I mean… we had encountered before, but… you know… we are just," she was OBVIOUSLY stuttering. "Hey you know what? We are only colleagues in hunting. We were assigned on the same mission, my brothers and him. Unfortunately, only now I am left from the Marcus'." She sighed resentfully.

I gave a firm tab on her back. "Chill out girl. You must have been tough to survive to this point. Be damn proud of yourself hon." She stared at me confused. "Besides, I can speculate that you and the young hunter had a long journey and it's normal if _something_ has developed amidst the way. It's always_"

"SNAPP IT OUT WILL YOU?" She retorted; face red as a cherry again. Boy, I guess her red tight suit was starting to get jealous.

"Hey, I am only stating a fact." I raised my hands in surrender. "I can see you are a strong woman and he is a noble and handsome young man," She glared at me. "It is nice to couple with someone of the same profession; makes life more interesting and convenient." Her eyes glowed in a familiar glow.

 _I see you have grown fond of him after all…_

"It was possible if he wasn't who he is." I heard her whisper.

"Why? Who is he?" Leila sighed like… dreamily at my query.

"He is the best vampire hunter that exists in the Frontier. He is unlike any other man you had ever seen… he is quite famous and I'm surprised you haven't recognized him." She looked at me quizzically. "However, his name is Vampire Hunter D." she sighed again.

I stared at her for a long time. When I didn't answer, she looked back at me with a confused look. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of him?" She nearly exclaimed in shock.

"Pardon me but no… _never heard_ of this DEE." I said his name almost comically.

She giggled. "It's not DEE; it's one alphabetical name… D!" My eyes widened in bewilderment.

"D?!" I repeated the name, she nodded. "As in_"

"No one knows his true name." Leila smiled. "How lucky is the one who'll learn that." She blushed again but I didn't bother teasing her this time. I was used to watch girls in her young age swoon and fancy a heroic, gallant, brave, and strong male when they encounter. It was cliché!

"D?!" I shot my eyebrows high before resting my hands on my hips. "So, where is this mysterious, one-alphabetical-named _D_?" I stood before Leila and saw her pointing behind me. Turning around in a bad angle which made my back bones crack a bit too, I glanced at the hunter and then… I whirled around completely, frozen in spot.

In the broad gleaming sunlight, walked the young hunter clad in a dark battle suit, colored as midnight black. Upon his head laid a wide brimmed hat, slightly reflecting the golden rays of the sun. Under the traveler's hat was a curtain of long wavy brown mane, dancing in the gentle breeze. His long black cape wooed in the wind as well, exposing occasionally his well-toned muscles, the tight elegant armor upon his broad chest, as well as those strong elegant long legs hugged by his tight leather pants. Some strings of golden lines ran down his laps and also armor, gliding from his sword belt to his combat belt on his chest and hips.

The man's features held a sense of authority and the strength that emitted from his unearthly aura, spoke volume. This was no ordinary man. As my eyes scanned his features from top to bottom, I felt my heart skip a bit when I laid eyes on his countenance; his complexion on the face and naked hands were as white as paraffin. On his face was a set of sharp eyes filled with gleaming cobalt orbs. His long dark lashes cast shadows on his high chiseled cheek bones. He had a sharp aristocratic nose, residing above pale thin lips.

I had seen many, MANY, young men described as being handsome, but this youth was anything like I had ever laid eyes on… he was exceptionally

 ** _Holy GOURGUES! Now HE bumped me out of my nap too! WOW! No, absolutely breathtaking beautiful!_** I kept hearing her whistling wolfishly. **_Now I have enough reason to dream sweetly by the sight of him… night night!_**

"Wow!" I whispered in awe by the beauty, grace and strength this young man possessed. Suddenly, I got blinded by the gleam of something resting on his chest; a pendant as color of lava blue magmas. Then it struck me!

 _This is the same man I encountered when I first came in the mansion!_

"HEY!" I shouted at him, storming toward him with a fueled anger. "You are the man whom I fought a few hours ago right?" I pointed an angry index finger at his chest but found him walking past me as if nothing happened.

 _Eh!_ I turned toward him. "Hello?"

I walked to him, and still heard no answer. "I am TALKING to you." I retorted and found him ignoring me again. This time I accidently hit my left hand to his and found him stop in his tracks and regarding me with those alluring blue eyes. His face was placid, held no expression like an elegantly carved statue.

"Finally, "I fumed. "Glad that I got your attentions, young man!" I swear, I sounded like my old self again, that old nagging hag who was disrespected by the young. "Yeah, remember me? I remembered you from that pendant. So, I fought the _great_ vampire hunter 'D'." I sounded mostly as if like mocking him.

Leila was there for a second right at my face. "Y-y-you mean," she glanced between us. "You two actually… f-fought?" her expression was of genuine shock. Her eyes were nearly bulging out their sockets.

I shrug my shoulders and answered. Her face turned into one of mortification. "You've got to be kidding me?!" She nearly yelled.

"If ya don't believe me then ask pretty boy there." I pointed where D had gone to tend to his dark mare.

Leila gasped. "You_"

"Listen honey. I assure you we did clash swords, though briefly. I _never_ intended to step on his tale for, I didn't know who the hell he was, ok?" I pouted innocently. "By the way, if I had known he was with such high reputation and fame, I would have gladly challenged him in a more honorable battle, worthy of his taste." I sighed frustrated.

Watching Leila's face, I didn't know whether to laugh at her shocked face or pat her sympathetically for her lack of proper intellect.

 _Poor girl! I won't blame her. There are always creatures out there that even nowadays people are ignorant of their dark existence. Having heroic or small duels are not so out of line as well._

Leila finally let a long breath out of her lungs as if a heavy burden was off her shoulders. "WOW!" She rested her hands on her hips. "Girl, you are either too proud of your skills or too naïve and only talk. I mean how do you expect me to believe that someone like _you_ has CLASHED swords with the great Vampire Hunter that lives in this world?" She was out of breath now.

 ** _She speaks as if anyone who does take up pretty boy is either with horns or tails! It's just freakin' a duel! Kids these days… What would her reaction be if you two weren't so rudely interrupted and you ended up knocking him down?!_**

I giggled. "It's fine if you don't believe me my dear." I patted her gently on the shoulders. "I am SURE that _he_ ," I pointed at the hunter who was now mounted on his dark steed, ready to hit the road. "Would gladly explain the short encounter. Maybe, _then_ you might believe me?!" I smiled at Leila's flustered face.

Suddenly her face turned cherry red again. "Wait, are you implying that you won't come with us?" She nearly fainted from either anxiety or exhaustion.

I looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "Of course. I mean, look," Her expression turned toward the patient hunter. "He has one horse and has place for just one more passenger for him to ride till the next town. So, I assume, it's safer and better for _you_ to go with him." She jerked her head toward me.

"You mean_"

"I MEANT what I said young lady. So, have fun you two and one thing Leila," I smirked mischievously. "Good luck with that ice-prince, 'cause you're gonna need it." Her eyes widened.

"WE ARE NOT_"

I laughed hard at her flushed face. "Ah, come on! Take it easy Leila. I dare say it is normal to have some romance developed in such adventures. The only issue is I think it's harder with _him_. You two can make a nice couple." She was about to retort when I held a hand up. "Come on! You both had gone through difficult times. A little heart to heart chat would bring ya together. I mean, I have seen many good lookers, but dare say he is the most beautiful one I had seen." Leila's flush now reached tenfold to her neck and ears.

I stifled a giggle and she yelled at me. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I finally burst into heart filled laughers.

"You are not making a crime hon." I wiped away a tear at the corner of my eye. "I see you have grown fond of him so?" the crimson dressed huntress made a longing look. "Hey, maybe he seems heartless on the appearance, but I bet there lies a heart made of gold under that strong chest." Her blue orbs gave me a bemused look. A watery smile plastered on her face.

"You know, you are the strangest stranger I had ever met." I smirked at her conclusion. "Not only we have met for a few moments, but you talk as if you know us better than ourselves. I mean," her gleaming eyes looked determinately at me. "When you saw him, you didn't blush or swoon like most women do, instead you barked at him with anger. And now, you talk of him as if you know his true self…" She knitted her golden eyebrows at me.

I took a few minutes pondering over her statements. Finally, I gave her a lopsided smirk. "I tell you what, I had seen many people and things, beautiful and ugly; therefore, I have grown _used_ to see exceptionally outstanding things in this world. When you grow as old as me," I saw her head nodding. "You might understand how to regard things as more commonly."

"How old are you? You look young enough to me." I laughed at her query. "Do not let appearance fool you child. I'm older than I look." A small smile found itself on her pink lips.

"You sound like an older sister then."

"More or less." I started for the hunter and as Leila followed beside me, I regarded the hunter who was still emotionlessly waiting. Anyone would have thought he was part of the bridge's ornaments since he sat so silently and motionless.

Leila advanced him first. "Mind if I ask you to give me a ride till the next town? The reward money would be rightfully mine you know. But hey, I'm generous." She smiled cockily.

 _Well, at least she is courageous enough to ask him to tag along with…_

A smile of approval came to me when I saw the elegantly paraffin white hand of the hunter raise toward the huntress, signaling for her to take and mounting. Leila's face was surprised as if not expected such gesture.

 _Told you he isn't a heartless child!_

But my smile fell when I saw her gently pushing the beautiful hand away and making herself the effort to mounting the horse herself, aiming to sit in front of the hunter. I stifled a giggle as the still rejected hand of the hunter was kept in midair, showing the confused expression he probably held while watching the mere cheeky behavior of the young huntress.

 _She caught him off guard by that mere rejection… poor fella! Maybe I should have told Leila of having some modesty instead of encouraging her of false bravado._

 ** _No wonder she is still single! Quite feisty she is!_** I heard the inner demoness in me laugh bemused. I even gave a lopsided smirk. "Yeah, perhaps."

Suddenly, something glimmered in the broad daylight. The sound of roaring engines filled the air and caught everyone's attentions aside from the famous vampire hunter as if he knew well what the flying object was. There flew the rocket-ship which Meier and Charlotte wanted to take to fly to their destination, the city of the night and distant stars…

"Where is he taking her?" Leila merely whispered as she joined me to watch the ship fly, seeming the rocket's engines were not working properly for the glow of the flames came out with difficulties. The old age of the ship build by the advanced technology of the nobles seemed to be caught up to it.

"Away from here." Came a whisper like a gentle wind from the hunter, like a whisper spoken in a passing breeze.

"Away…" Leila tightened her fists beside her hip and looked hopefully at the flying object. "Come on you can make it… …COME ON!" She exclaimed, praying with her eyes for the ship to continue on its destination.

Finally, the engines, as if heard the prayers of those who made for its safety, alongside all it passengers to reach their dream, boost to life and flew toward the distant galaxy. "Fly AWAY!" I turned toward the woman whom had sworn to destroy the noble yet now stood before him and her loved one praying for their safe arrival! _how Hippocratic!_

A single tear escaped Leila's eyes, making me smile in sympathy. Finally, it was over as the ship was nothing to be made out but just a small winking dot in the sky; a gleaming star in the broad daylight!

Sighing loudly, I advanced the young hunter and called for Leila. "Come on, don't wanna keep the pretty boy waitin' yeah?" Leila smiled at me and ran to join the hunter.

"So this is goodbye isn't it?" I nodded my head at her. "It was good to see you Roxana."

"Same here Leila." I looked at the youth. "And was also an honor to meet you Vampire Hunter D. Hope to see you one day again so we could finish our duel." I saw his face titling to me slightly, his face was still hidden by the curtain of long silky waves of his chestnut brown hair. "I have seen you as a worthy opponent. It would be a great privilege to fight you again young warrior."

No response, no reaction. Leila glanced at D in disbelief. "Well, do take care of yourselves and_" then something hit me. "Hey, hunter," I called him. "Are you not a vampire? How are you able to stay in the sun for so long?" My eyes widened in horror.

 _Oh boy! We kept him roasted by now… no wonder he isn't talking to me. He wants to rip my head for sure for letting him roast out here._

 ** _You know what? Now I really wanna sleep! If you're rip into pieces, you know how to patch yourself up together right?_**

 _Oh shoot!_

Leila laughed at me while she clutched her stomach. "You are so HILARIOUS Roxana!" the air was filled with warm laughers again. "No, he's a dhunpeal to be exact." She said.

 _Dhunpeal! Meaning, HALF human, HALF vampire?!_

Suddenly, a whole new bizarre scenario came playing right at my face. _This Vampire Hunter D is a DHUANPEAL?!_

Somehow the whole fact which was just a succinct word made me recall the similar stories I had encountered, and the hunter here now made more sense to me. My trembling giggles soon turned into heart filled laughers. I laughed harder and longer than the now bewildered huntress who was eyeing me skeptically.

 ** _Now, you make us look like laugh stalks ran away from an asylum! Where was the fun point?_**

"DHUANPEAL?!" I exclaimed as if the most hilarious joke of the world had been said right at my face.

 ** _You lost it again, huh?_**

"You mean to tell me that this great vampire hunter is a half-breed; half human, half vampire?!" I couldn't stop laughing while tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "Oh gosh! ok…" I slapped my palm to my chest to regain my regular breathing. "Good one really!" Leila was starting to glare at me. D was as stoic as he was from the start.

"Pardon me hunter, no offense but," I took a deep breath. "I think I can now understand you and please do correct me if I am wrong." I shifted on one leg and made a casual standing. "Let me guess, hunter, you are born from a very strong vampire father and a special human mother, making you a Dhunpeal. Later, you got some daddy-issues with your old man and decided to go on your own path, leading to disliking vampires and swear to annihilate the entire race of Nobles and finally, settle scores with your father." Leila's eyes were nearly bulging out.

"I am not finished! You had probably even had a tragic love story with another human woman. Also, because of what you are, you are alone and feel banned by both humans and vampires yet, no one knows that…" I paused for another wave of laughers built inside my mouth from a sudden thought.

"I would even dare to say I won't be surprised, considering your looks and powers, you are the son of the great Vampire King who is called Dracula." I glanced at Leila who knitted her eyebrows. "And now, you are on the journey, a man alone to fight his own conflict, turned against his own kind for the sake of the human race, seeking your father to kill him and put an end in the vampire race. In the meantime, you are also cleaning up daddy's messes right?" I scoffed bemused.

"Where did I hear the story before?!" I swear, all my family members who shared similar backgrounds with this young man began walking right in front of me. I looked at the hunter and finally, found his face fully toward me with an expression which spoke of …utter shock!

I smiled brighter. "Now don't tell me you have a twin brother, do you?" his eyes widened in disbelief. "See young man? It is not so hard to understand you… however, it is not my place to judge your actions, but I hope whatever path you chose, you'll succeed. Good luck, Vampire Hunter D." I nodded courtly and waved toward Leila before turning on my heels and starting toward Shadow still giggling.

My keen midnight black steed looked at me when I began approaching him when suddenly, a gentle breeze flew past my face, sending me a message in form of a whisper through my ears…

"Nane?!"

I stopped in my tacks and turned around, finding the two hunters still watching me with a confused face. I shrugged my shoulders and returned again.

"Nane…."

I stopped again, feeling a strange feeling of nostalgia overwhelm me.

 _What the hell is going on? Whose voice is this? Am I just imagining things?!_

Shadow, as if sensing my discomfort, began to gallop, heading for me when suddenly he slowed down till he stopped a shy ten feet away. His eyes locked on something or someone behind me.  
Sensing his attention distracted, I slowly turned around and found the tall young hunter standing a few feet away, clearly dismounted and heading toward me.

Watching him as in waiting for him to say or do something, the youth just stood his ground, his face hidden under his wide brimmed hat. I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Need something, Hunter? Did you forget something?" the only thing I could make out from his countenance was his lips which were tightly sealed. At my query, I found the lines of his jaw tightening.

 _Oh! Don't tell me he is still mad at me for making him toast… or have I pissed him off by what I said earlier?!"_

Realizing that perhaps I had offended him, I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey chill out kid! I didn't mean to offend you or your family alright?! I just made some speculations. That's all… no need to be holding a grudge for such small minor reason."

He didn't answer and when I took a step back, he didn't advance. "Hey, I am _truly_ sorry if I said something that upset you. I apologize for my rude behavior and if it's a fight you're looking_"

"Nane!" his voice came as an audible voice, succinctly, yet spoke volume. By the hidden emotions laid in that word, I turned to find his lips slightly parted, assuring me that he INDEED call me THAT.

Regarding him for a long time, only the gentle breeze wooed between us, making our hairs and his cape dance in the wind. My heart was beginning to throb faster in my chest for an unknown reason; as if this man spoke a word that had long been forgotten; as a key to unlock the Pandora box in my concealed in my heart.

"W-What did you call me?" I whispered shakily.

Raising his head, we finally locked gazes, and I found his blue orbs gleaming with a feeling of… …longing?!

"N-Na… Nane!" his voice stuttered like a broken child, making my heart ache.

 ** _No offence, but hit the road before another misunderstanding occurs!_**

 _But this man is calling me…_

 ** _I don't wanna blow your bubbles, but remember the last time you found another of your nemesis' acquaintances? He betrayed your trust and ran with all those treasures away to God-knows-where._**

She was right.

"Sorry kid, you got the wrong person… farewell Hunter D." I spoke with a serious tone and hurried toward my steed when a familiar sound played in my mind.

 ** _"_** ** _Nane…"_** A child laughed sweetly in my memories, his brunette locks danced in the wind. Blue Cobalts gleamed in the beaming sunlight. Small paraffin hands delicately stroke my demonic visage with love and longing.

 ** _"_** ** _Nane… you're back…"_** The blurred image began to clear, revealing the innocent countenance of a child with a round face, small nose, and beaming eyes. He smiled fully, exposing his cute little fangs. A slight pink dust covered his cheeks and his image was as beautiful as the man before me… **_"_** ** _Nane… I missed you so much."_**

I found my lips form a smile and I kissed his forehead in affection. **_"_** ** _I did too Little One!."_**

Opening my eyes, the scent of citrus and jasmines filled my nostrils, making my heart skip faster in my chest. "Little One!" I called the boy.

Realization hit me hard like being struck by lightning. Turning slowly to regard the still frozen hunter, I found his lips part and close again, conflicting whether to speak or not. Something warm glided down my cheeks and I found my eyes blur with fresh tears that danced in my eyes. "Little One?!" I whispered to him.

The hunter took a step further and regarded me patiently. "Nane!" he smiled.

He smiled!

A smile that showed his gleaming fangs, a full content smile…

Like the Little One.

Everything came back to me and before I knew. My memory played familiar images and I recognized this man who once I looked after when he had only few years of age. "D… my precious Little One." I gasped when he nodded in recognition.

 _After centuries of search for him by ransacking heaven and earth, I had given up, for every time failure was my only result. For some time I even assumed him being dead. Now, this boy whom I always loved just as a son of my own, stands before me as a full man he'd become. My little blossom has finally matured, bloomed into such beautiful and mighty Dragon…_

My precious Little One,

My dear little

 _ **Dracula.**_

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _ **Spoiler Alert** : D's true name is still unknown, but given the hint in the first manga that Larmica asks D if his name stands for Dracula or not, plus, at the end of the letter Dracula sends to Jonathan Harker while on his way to the Count's castle in Bram Stockers' movie Dracula, that D did stand for Dracula. :giggle: But we can still prey for the differ. :shrug: _**  
**

_I thank you all again for reading this story and please, do not forget to review. / Thank you!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update ^^; I decided to post another chapter from my VHD Fanfic, although it requires some more corrections which I will promise to go back to it again. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave me reviews ^_^. By the way, I encourage you to follow the new series which is being made in VHD franchise, called Vampire Hunter D: Message from Mars. It is a new comic made by KickStar and it is soooo cool!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The young hunter and I stood in our places, frozen in spot, gazing at each other with tremendous feelings like recognition, nostalgia, and longing. The flows of memories followed by their attached emotions were so great that I could hear my heart beat hard in my chest, causing a painful ache in my ribcage. My eyes were glued to the young man before me who stood proud and elegant, matured and strong, a mere image of his childlike self.

I did not know how he felt at that moment. He looked at me with those gleaming cobalt orbs but on my part, I dare say that all the emotions of love and exhalation I was feeling narrowed to a single solid statement: _I MISSED you so much, my precious LITTLE ONE._

The gentle wind blew between us again, making his cape and our hairs, which mere matched in color, to dance in the wind. My eyes glued on the hunter's face suddenly narrowed in doubt.

 _What if I am mistaking?_ I had been looking for him for CENTURIES, yet failed to find any clues of his whereabouts. And now, this young man in-another time, in another place, in another dimension-claims to be that LITTLE ONE; _the young boy of eight years of age which I took care of is supposed to be THAT D who is standing before my very eyes?_

 ** _I am not going to complain either, but maybe looking into his eyes might give you the answer you seek; although it is not my concern. Wanna help, 'kay?_ ** The sound of my inner demoness who mentioned a very simplistic yet thorough solution for my doubts to diminish, brought me back from my reverie.

 _That's a thought!_

Gulping down the mere lump which had formed in my throat, I took a deep breath, pushing down my deep anxiety and (brave enough I hope) began to advance him with slow, cautious steps. With each step I took toward him, the distance between us began to gradually close, and the faster my heart thumbed into my chest.

 _Oh come on?! I mean, it can't be **him,** can it?_

More steps and the hunter still stood his ground like an elegant statue craved from the netherworld, like a majestic ferryman who was about to cross me through the river of Styx.

 _A little more steps and I will know if he is REALLY the boy I had under my wings._

Suddenly, when I entered the purview of the hunter, I began to realize two things; first and foremost, an alluring scent of Jasmines and citruses-mainly Oranges, though-and the second, flashes of joyous memories began to play before my eyes; memories which I once held cherished in my heart, but unfortunately had forgotten under certain circumstances.

The memory of his child like face, round and innocent with gleaming curious eyes. Small paraffin hands, delicate and soft, stroking my face or clutching unto the fabric of my dark gown. Spending time either sleeping or crying during sad moments into my chest. His smile, that _beautiful_ smile which showed his small cute fangs, whenever he was thrilled over a certain discovery or learnt something new.

 _Yes, I recall that smile very well; I had even told him to show it fully whenever I was around him and took delight in this unique secret we shared: showing his fangs without shame or remorse._

Another step and I recalled when we spent ample time in the library of the castle, reading books and stories without getting exhausted or bored. His eyes were always greedy to read more, to see more, to experience more. Sometimes through our peaceful times, I could see how Dracula molded by forcing heavy obligations upon this small shoulders.

 _Yes, he was always too rough with him…_ suddenly I remembered a certain event in the back of my head: the time which I gave D his first lesson as to not cry anymore.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He was standing by the tall auburn double doors of the right hall where Dracula used to make his important meetings with great guests. The young prince of the Draculean household was standing before his great father, the Sacred Ancestor-although merely reaching to his knees with his petit height._

 _I had come recently from treating Shadow-my dark strong steed which I had gained as my birthday millennia years ago before many civilizations from my father in Egypt-and saw father and son being engaged in a heated argument. Knitting my brows in worry, I advanced the two males._

 _"Father, you can't ORDER me to do such cruel thing!" Exclaimed the young boy in his fierce childish tone, earning a heated sigh to be exhaled through those crimson lips of the King. "FATHER_"_

 _"ENOUGH!" Dracula yelled, making his yell echo throughout the castle._

 _I had hardly seen him in such nasty temper, but whatever the reason behind it was, he had NO right unleashing it on the poor child. Fuming over Drac's dishonorable attitude toward his son, I quickened my pace._

 _"Father you can't_" I swear I heard D's voice crack a little._

 _"Young Dracula!" D's shoulder's tensed as a slight shudder went through his body. "I do NOT recall letting you have that belonging at all. Therefore, you WILL OBEY MY ORDER and get rid of it before I do."_

 _SLAM!_

 _The double doors were shut loudly at the boy's face. I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled his gently to my embrace, bursting my face into his wavy chestnut brown mane and calling him softly. "D, is everything alright?" I felt his tiny shoulders shake, soon the shakings turned into continuous trembles. "D?" I asked worried._

 _Suddenly the young boy tore away from me, nearly knocking his back to the doors while struggling to keep his balance. While kneeling, I watched his still form toppling here and there while his face was fully stained with both salty tears and hatred._

 _"HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" he shouted as loud as he could, hiccupping and sobbing a little. "He always gives… me a lot of obligations." More tears began to fall down. "HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME OR MOTHER!" my eyes widened at a certain thought, perhaps Dracula had learned where the hidden portrait of Mina De Fair was hidden in the top basement of the castle; quite frankly, it was a secret which D, I and Balder (D's personal butler) knew of it and had vowed to never let anyone know, for Dracula didn't appreciate seeing Mina's face again. Touché…_

 _"D, did your father_"_

 _"HE DID!" He replied shouting. "HE FOUND OUT!... AND HE WANT'S IT GONE… BURNED EVEN…" his sobs began to grow louder. Those rosy cheeks were wet from fresh trails of tears again and again. I watched him, silently… patiently… although deep inside I was clutching my burning rage, preventing it from lashing out at that damn vampire for making such HORRIBLE suggestion and forcing D to bear witness of such selfish act._

 _D's tearful eyes turned to me, his whole body shook and his small paraffin hands were balled into tight fists, and I spotted some drops of blood trailing down his hands; his lips trembled and while small hiccups escaped them, he began to tremble more. The sight of this fragile boy broken was one true **heart-wrenching** view I ever saw in my entire life._

 _"N-N-Nane." His broken voice called merely pleadingly._

 _"Yes, D." I answered him. The little prince began to slowly advance me with fresh tears in his eyes._

 _"I hate him…" he whispered. And before I knew, he dropped himself into my embrace, clutching tightly unto my gown with his tight fist which held a handful of the fabric, and pressed his face tightly into my chest, struggling to speak again. "I hate him… I… HATE… HIM!" his shouts were muffled, yet I heard them clearly before he burst into loud whales._

 _Unconsciously I wrapped my arms around the small frail boy, pulling him off his feet and place him on my laps, tightly clenched into my chest. I was too afraid to let him go as if his very innocence would slip away if I unclasp my hug from him. I waited silently… patiently… again. I waited for his cries to subdue yet they became full force back and I knew why? He felt lonely, he felt scared, he felt abandoned, he felt missing his beloved mother whom loved him most, he felt missing the normal life he was deprived from having –because of his noble blood, because of his identity, because of his **name** -and was giving him torment._

 _I kept my heart from quickening so at least my calm complexion would allow D to feel calm as well and I began rocking him back and forth, stroking his hair and back, whispering finally soothing words that everything would be better. I could easily feel the heating rages of my anger cool by putting myself in Dracula's shoes; surely when he had finally saw the image of his deceased wife, his heart and mental had got a shock. It was obvious…_

 _I had long lived with my immortal vampire friend and knew a bit about his attitude and life stories, mainly involving his love life. I had heard and even bore witness in person of his mistresses as well as original wives that I had lost count; however among them, there were occasionally human women whom he chose to sire powerful children. A few scarce rumors I had managed to catch surrounded a beautiful woman called Elizabetha Bathory. She was his most beloved wife, but committed suicide and threw herself in the river below their castle when she was deceived by a false letter, informing her of Dracula's death in the battlefield. That caused Dracula to lose merely his sanity and isolated himself in the mountains for years. Later he abandoned the castle and left the country… although the manor was in chaotic state._

 _Later, (and I mean centuries later) I heard of a beautiful woman called Liza Fahrenheit who was a village nurse. The couple had a powerful dhunpeal child but her fate was not much delightful either. She was brunt in excuse of witchcraft. The result, Dracula had mascaraed the entire village that burnt her. her presence in his life was vital and Dracula loved her to death… her staying human for so long as to bear him a child was Dracula's traditional sign of immortal love he bore for his wives. From Liza he had no memory except the child whose identity and whereabouts were tightly concealed by him himself. Not even Dracula knew of his existence anymore, neither bothered to look for him since he was old enough to fend for himself. I had heard rumors though, that his first dhuanpeal son stood and rebelled against Drac as well; you could say, he was a proper older brother for D._

 _Centuries past and while the Noble society was getting concerned about the heir of their Sacred Ancestor, rumors began to spread of a mortal woman whom Dracula was wantonly desiring for both her blood and beauty. Her name was Mina De Fair whose blood was announced by Drac to be the finest nectar drank from the many fountains of beauties he had tasted. Although, I could easily guess that this secret-portrayed as illicit in the vampire's views-was a maneuver to conceal the REAL truth; Dracula had found a light in his forsaken cursed life… Mina was his light of salvation and cleansed._

 _But she was mortal and soon, the ages came to her far sooner than anticipated. I recall meeting her in her deathbed. She made me vow to protect the young boy as if my own life depended upon and I made her assured to keep D safe no matter what the cost. A few weeks later, when she was still looking glorious and beautiful in her white and gray strands and wrinkled skin, she passed away during her sleep, making Darcula mourn for her nearly hundreds of years. Finally, I realized what had made Dracula become tha man he was;_

 _He had lived through many difficulties and cruelties of life and the mere peace he always searched were in the arms of the women he loved. Unfortunately, for him, in comparison to his immortality and long life, her beloved women died in different ways which were viewed unfair or tormenting in his eyes. his loss of sanity and muse of madness he succumbs often are the result of the losses he had, watching his wives dying before his very own eyes._

 _Sighing when I finished thinking of him, I could sympathize with this man who ordered to leave not a single momentum from Mina left except D. Now, he has managed to see the picture of his wife, recalling all those turmoil and regrets he had suffered through centuries. Dracula wanted to prevail his sanity in order to be able to preserve his kingdom; after all, he IS the King of all Vampires and the Sacred Ancestor. As much disdainful it sounded, though, I couldn't blame him for his persistence and own sense of judgment. Losing a loved one especially when you will outlive them with nothing but memories to hunt you all your life is not easy. I have been one too so I could sympathize to some extend with my nemesis._

 _By the time my thoughts were over, the hiccups of the young prince in my embrace subsided. I sighed long and hard in thoughts of how to explain him things and without causing any antagonism on either side. Pulling the small boy gently away from me to regard his puffy rosy countenance, I smiled warmly at him and wiped his tears away._

 _"D, listen to me carefully," I cooed. He rubbed his teary eyes and looked at me expectantly. "Your father goes through some difficult times which currently you are unable to understand." His eyes narrowed and I giggled mentally at the anticipated thoughts going through his mind. As a savvy Nane, I should act like his secondary mother and that means, reading his thoughts. "Not because you are a child," his eyes turned to me confused. "But because you are not in his shoes." pondering over what I said, D softened that retaliating glare on his face into one of genuine bewilderment and sadness._

 _"But he is always so mean to me… doesn't he care?" D looked at me with those gleaming cobalt orbs. "Didn't he love my mother?" his voice spoke those words with a broken sound but no tears threaten to fall. I frowned at him thoughtfully._

 _"D, of course he did love your mother. Dracula loved his wife more than anything, alongside you. He loved her so much, he couldn't bear to turn her into vampire and take away her purity." His eyes widened._

 _"But why doesn't he let_"_

 _"D, when you love someone so much, losing them will prove resulting different consequences; you father merely lost his own life and sanity for losing your mother. For one such your father, living with greater obligations as ruling a kingdom so colossus, it is rather a difficult task. Mourning over his love had caused him disadvantages and problems while dealing with more important things." His face fell._

 _"D, when you grow up and fall in love, you will understand what your father went through, although I shall pray that you will spent eternal life with her." His eyes lit up with joy, a slight hue of pink covered his already blushed cheeks, reaching to his small pointy ears. "Now, from today till you live D, I want to remember something very important and promise you won't forget." Acknowledging my serious and determined tone, D nodded his head severely and listened._

 _"Good. From now on more difficult days and hardships shall fall upon your path. You can cry if you want to but do NOT cry before your father. Crying while he is watching shall make him sad as well. you must know that you are Prince of this kingdom and next to the throne; therefore, you shall have heavier and bigger responsibilities when you grow up. This means, that when you grow up, you shall be by your father's aid when he requires and you must encourage him from now on to both remind him of his strength to move forward and to show him how strong you are." He looked at me baffled._

 _"Nane?" D whispered my name incredulously._

 _"Yes, D. You must always stay strong and encourage your father all time; because," I raised my hand to his head and stroke his satin soft wavy mane, watching as the wavy curls glisten in the daylight. "This is what it means to be a **man**!" I smiled encouraged. _

_D's eyes widen in realization. A small gasp left his lips when I deduced from his expression that he got the eloquent gist I spoke of. His eyes began to glow with the same determination he always had. Wiping his eyes and struggling to slip off my laps, I placed him gently on the ground and watched him fixing his attire and straightening his cravat pulled into his white vest._

 _Turing his face to regard me, the young bouncing prince smiled… a true smile filled with warmth and hope. "Thank you Nane… I promise I shall not cry anymore in front of my father nor anytime soon, but," his face fell thoughtful. "Does this mean with this promise, even though I am only eight years old, I am a MAN?!" he asked flustered._

 _I giggled lightly at him and cupped his face in my palms. "Of course D. You are already a grown man of your own." I stroke his cheek with my thumb, finding both grow rosy pink. Another smile followed on his celestial face, making him appear as a small delicate angel._

 _"Thank you Nane…" He clashed into my chest again and braced me tightly. "Thank you so much. I won't forget this promise." He whispered and I gradually wrapped my own arms protectively and possessively around his small frame._

 _"Any time my precious little one…" Anytime my beloved child; my own flesh and blood… my invaluable D._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Returning back to the world of reality, I found myself standing before the young hunter whose face was hidden under the wide brimmed hat, unable to detect his eyes. Our distance was the closest, closer than when we were engaged in battle. When I snapped back from my reverie, I found the scent of Oranges stronger than before, blended with a bit of cinnamon as well. The scents matched as I recalled from the memory. With a shaky hand, I reached for his hat, inching slowly and cautiously toward it while the hunter stood firmly and in his spot. _Is he even breathing?!_

My fingertips caressed the tip of the dark gleaming hat, running an anxious shiver run down my arm and my spine. Finally, I furrowed my brows and slowly took hold of the hat with mustered courage, joining my other hand to hold the other side in order to neatly remove it. The wind blew again and genuine immaculate chestnut mane began to dance freely and glistering under the shimmering sunlight.

Lowering the held hat to my abdomen, I blinked a few times. The face of this famous Vampire Hunter was exposed with nothing to serve as hindern conceal it; no shadow, or anything. His face visible and shone to the world. Polished pale forehead, thick masculine eyebrows atop stretched visible eyes which held long alluring dark lashes; a long aristocratic nose, thin tightly drawn lips, chiseled cheekbones, pointy ears, his eyes…

Those cobalt orbs were downward, watching the ground. I took another step closer and merely felt the heat radiating from his armor, only one breath away from his strong broad chest. The small act made the hunter to gradually, thoughtfully, tactfully raise his eyes and lock gazes with me. Those frosty orbs, a pool of sky blue orbs were filled with so much loneliness, pain, torment, and unreadable emotions which became too heart-wrenching for me to decipher. Yet, depleting them, I found one familiar emotion: Longing. Those pool of cold orbs suddenly warmed to an enormous extend… warmer than the rays of the sun, compassionate, _loving?!_

Realization hit me for how recognition danced in those eyes. The same love and familiarity I used to see in the little one was obviously visible and reflected in this hunter's eyes. _IT IS HIM?!_

The still air was cut through a sharp loud gasp which escaped my lips. The truth hit me so hard that I felt myself backing a few steps back and holding a hand to my mouth in shock. Turning my widened eyes away, I took a few deep breaths to calm my raging heart.

 _This can't be?! IT CAN'T BE! It is HIM!_ My eyes fell on the jewel pin that resided on the side of the his hat. _This is…_

Inspecting it closely, I found it resembling the one I had made for him on his thirteenth birthday, but was returned for certain reasons before he finally disappeared out of my life. _Till now…_

Circling on my hills to look at him, I watched the now _blissed_ face of the hunter. "Little One?!" I whispered. "It IS you… after so long time. I have…" a wet string fell down my cheek; I was crying tears of joy. "I have finally," my lips turned upwards in a beaming smile. "Found you D." more tears ran down while my whole memory and body began to feel the familiar emotions I had when I was around him in savvy recognition. "My precious Little One… D!" I sobbed.

The face of the young man morphed into one of genuine happiness while a broad smile plastered on his beautiful visage, exposing his fangs. "Yes," He nodded his head, never blinking, not even breathing. "I have found you as well. I missed you so much Nane…" his gentle voice carried away in the wind like a secret message for only me to hear.

As more tears began to run down my cheeks and my chest trembled in both sobs and blissed laughers, I felt for a blink of an eye I was pulled into a pair of strong arms. A loud gasp escaped me. When I gained composure, I found the hunter had closed the distance in a second and embraced me tightly, pulling me into his chest where I could hear the steady yet loud beats of his human heart. He tightened his grip around me, encouraging me to hug him back which I obliged with all my soul and heart.

I snaked my hands around his waist and clutched unto him with dear life. I felt him bury his face into my hair which surprisingly was down my shoulders, ripped free from the small band I had tightened in a high ponytail. I heard him breathe deeply and dare say a small shaky breath left his lips at the end.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too D…" my voice cracked. "I missed you so VERY much little one. My precious _D._ " I broke into silent sobs while held him dearly in my arms and vice versa. "I can't believe it… it _is you._ Thank God!" I sobbed as I felt the strong hands rub my back soothingly. "I can't thank God enough for bringing you to me…. D… I am SO glad I have found you." I could feel a maternal feeling burn inside me with divine exultation beyond my mortal body's bear. I felt like jumping out of my skin for sure.

"Welcome back… _Nane Roxana!_ "

In these four years of tormenting moments filled with mourns in extreme pain and agony, D's presence in my life was undeniably a sacred light of hope in my life.

 _Thank God. Thank you so much for keeping him safe for so long and now, returning him to me when I most needed a miracle in life… thank you SO much. My precious Little One!_

* * *

 _AN: Phew! I know that it requires editing, and I will go back to it again. Hope you have enjoyed reading it and thank you so much everyone for reading, following, faving, and commenting me. I appreciate them greatly ^_^_


End file.
